Naruto To The Rescue
by helovestowrite
Summary: Five years after the battle with the Akatsuki leader Madara, Naruto has returned with a dark past...while the kunoichi of Naruto come back after an incident with their former lovers what will happened and what happened to change things...Naru x Harem
1. Chapter 1

Naruto to the Rescue

I don't own Naruto nor never ...oooh that was three n's in a word.

Naruto " Look my cheerios spell ooooh"

* * *

It had been a while since leaving their homes of the Sand and Leaf villages but they still remember those painful memories that in their hearts could never forget. As these young ladies return knowing how much they hurt remembering...

(Flashback)

_It was a very rainy day in Konoha as the villagers and some shinobi began to work on the very special day the village was hosting. What's this day you ask? Well if you haven't figured it out you're slow, nah just kidding, its the day the most famous shinobi the Rookie Nine, Team Gai and one part of the Sand siblings get married. Ah yes love is in the air as..._

_" Shut up already!" yelled one person._

_" Geez how many times can you come up with that answer? What a drag..." said the other._

_As I was saying, its a time of pure romance and..._

_" I did what I was told now stop bothering me!" yelled the new person._

_" Oh grow up and try to help at least jerk!" said the other one._

_Damn can't they let me finish as I was saying this is a day none_ _of the people would soon forget as a beautiful day full of what some people would say "youthful" things happening so..._

_" Sasuke-kun why won't you do anything than just sit there?" asked a pink haired girl._

_" Because I don't give a shit about this wedding Sakura geez why should I give a damn for you." angrily said Sasuke._

_" You asked me to marry you Uchiha or did you forget?" asked an irritated Sakura._

_" Yes but only if you left me out of the damn wedding preparations, being with you all the time can drive a man insane." sternly said Sasuke._

_It seemed that after defeating the most of the Akatsuki with the exception of Kisame and Itachi( I think Sasuke can never kill Itachi for he is weak) the young shinobi generation seemed to have grown closer together. Now for the question of why is Naruto not being mentioned well .  
you will find out later truly a sad disturbing event which lead to the departure of Naruto but let's get to the flashback again._

_" Fine Sasuke-kun but remember to at least come home after dinner from work instead of going to a bar and getting drunk." sighed Sakura._

_" Hn."_

_Sakura could only stare back at the Uchiha and wonder if he even cared for her like she cares for him and as she looks at the Team 7 picture the looks of her eyes make her tear eyed to look at her missing teammate._

_/Naruto, where are you?/_

_Meanwhile with the future Nara's_

_Shikamaru had gotten sick and tired of hearing Temari complain about doing stuff. Didn't she think that he's a man who finds everything troublesome?_

_/Nah she's too blonde to even notice that. What a drag she's as dumb as Naruto and loud too./_

_" Well Shika can't we go somewhere fun at least? It's boring to be in our apartment every day."_

_" FINE, geez you're a troublesome woman." sighed Shikamaru._

_As the lovely couple left , they would soon be having the nightmare of their lives._

_With Neji and Ten-Ten_

_It was a quiet evening at the Hyuuga Mansion as Neji meditated while Ten-Ten just sat beside her future husband wondering if he had anything special tonight since it was the Festival of lights.( Think Christmas, y'all)_

_" Neji-kun is this all we're going to do? I mean the Festival of Lights is today and I mean..."_

_" Hush Ten-Ten can't you see I'm in the middle of meditation I have no time to for your childish amusements. If you want to go then be my guest and go alone I must train. As a Hyuuga my responsibilities are to look important and work everyday to achieve success." coldly said Neji._

_It was like this everyday for Ten-Ten , she would try to get Neji to smile or have fun and all he would do is insult her and tell her to grow up. While she was getting sick of his attitude she still loved him a lot but always wondered if she was in Neji's league._

_" Ok then I'll just go catch you later Neji-kun." said sweetly and kissed Neji on the lips._

_" Hn." was all the Hyuuga could respond._

_As she walked out the door, a few tears came out of her eyes wondering if the man of her dreams would ever come to love her as much as she loves him. The answer would come sooner than anyone anticipated..._

_Back to the present..._

_So their came the young ladies after five year trip looking better than ever trying to prepare themselves for the past that destroyed their kind hearts or somewhat of it..._

Meanwhile at another side of the village...

It had been a few years since he left to fight the Akatsuki and defeated most including Pein and Madara but his battle with Madara is what cause the young blonde to leave his village and scar him for life...

(_Flashback)_

_As Madara layed on the floor bleeding from his mouth after Naruto used the Odama Rasengan on him he started to laugh insanely..._

_" What the hell's wrong with you?" asked an exhausted, bloody Naruto._

_" Oh Naru-kun I may actually die , I finally found someone who was strong enough to kill me..."_

_" After all you and your stupid ass organization did to the world it was the least that you go through ." stated Naruto with an evil grin._

_" W-W-Well i-i-if I-I-I d-d-die t-t-then I-I-I w-w-will l-l-leave y-y-you w-w-with a-a s-suprise N-Naruto-kun... Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Summoning: Impure World Resurrection)!!"_

_As the ground started shaking Naruto was staring down at Madara who was grinning like a mad man._

_" Y-Y-You s-s-see N-Naruto-kun , t-this i-i-is O-Orochimaru's f-favorite t-twisted j-jutsu, i-it a-allows m-m-me t-to b-bring b-back s-some p-p-people t-through s-sacrifice, s-so I-I-I k-killed m-my d-dear r-relative P-Pein a-and s-sacrifice m-myself s-so y-you c-can e-enjoy y-your g-godfather a-and f-father a-as t-they w-will t-try t-to t-take y-your life..." with that last amount of strength Madara stabbed himself and as the coffins opened up, Naruto Uzumaki for the first time in his life shook with horror and pain to see who he had to defeat to save the world..._

Author's notes: Madara at one point must have copied some of Oroch's messed up jutsus and this is how we will get to the next part...

NARUTO VS JIRAIYA AND MINATO...HOLLY HELL!! AND HINATA'S AND INO'S STORY... DON'T MISS IT OR ELSE YOU ALL PAY !!

Sorry for the shortness of this... please be gentle when reviewing...

Well chapter one down some more to go... Laters Yo!!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto to the Rescue...

I don't own Naruto...dattebayo mister smithers...

/inner or demon/

* * *

(Flashback)

The pure horror in Naruto's eyes as he witness the greatest hero in Konoha and his sensei who was like a father to him standing there waiting to attack. The shaking , the tear eyes where the only action Naruto could think off. He could hear the screams of people yelling at him that he was responsible for the death of their greatest hero...Now he would have to kill the Yondaime in order to save the world... this would be the day Uzumaki Naruto would never forget.

(End Flashback)

Every night and day it would haunt him in his dreams and thus drove him away from the village. Now he was back to face his dark past as after years of putting this day behind him he had to face what occurred face-to-face.

/ In time kit you will be free from this, I promise you I , Kyuubi no Kitsune, will help you to achieve happiness... after all you rescued me from those damn grease monkeys./ with that the fox slept in its chambers waiting for another day.

Meanwhile with the other five strangers...

It had been around four years since their hearts were broken. Nothing could have prepared them for this day after they left the village to be far away from those who caused them damage..

(Flashback)

It was around 10:30 P.M. in Konoha as the sky was a little pink meaning a rainstorm was coming. Everyone in the village was already at home except for one shinobi, Hinata Hyuuga.

The reason why she was out late was because she had always walked around the village wondering if Naruto would ever come back. After a year missing , the village proclaimed him dead. Hinata could not, would not believe it but her heart stopped giving up hope. Days passed by and no one could stop wondering what ever happened to Naruto. Little by little they all just started moving on with their lives trying hard with all their might to forget about the boy, the man who brought happiness and joy into their lives. Usually these walks around Konoha would be peaceful but on this night is when the chain reaction started that would destroy a supposed happy ending. Life sometimes is just cruel to people...

" Ohayo Hinata-san!" yelled the pink haired girl named Sakura.

" O-Oh hello Sakura-san what are you doing on this fine evening?" asked Hinata with a curious look.

" Oh just enjoying a great evening, may I join you? "

" Ok."

As the two walked around the village complete silence over took these two ladies. It seemed that after Naruto had disappeared these two girl's relationship was in some what scarred position.

" So have you heard if anyone's found any info on Naruto's disappearance?" asked the not-so-shy Hinata.

" No ... trust me I've been trying to find that out but no one seems to have any trace. It hurts to say this but Naruto might have died." sighed Sakura heart broken that her great friend and someone who had started to win her heart was dead.

The two girls could only look away from each other trying not to show each other that they were crying. They were taught by tough kunoichi damn it and now's not the time to be sad they felt so they went to meet up with Kiba but little did they realize that he would have a terrible suprise for them.

Meanwhile across the village where the festival took place...

Shikamaru and Temari were just together having fun when he noticed a certain blonde. Boy did she look different tonight to her, she didn't look too troublesome as he would usually say. As he kept staring at her he noticed that she was holding the hand of a certain comrade. Choji what the hell? How was he able to get her? asked himself.

" Hey Shika its Ino and Choji let's go see them I bet..."

" Nah too troublesome how about we go to the ferris wheel instead?"

" Well ok but are you sure you don't want to see your friends?"

" Hn. Some friends they are..."

" What ? What are you talking about Shika? Are you being emo or something?" Temari tried to laugh at this but then got a slap across the face... shocking everyone around them.

" Shut up you stupid wench can't you for once be serious about things or are you just as weak as other kunoichi?" angrily said Shikamaru. Their was many things that Shika would never been pissed off about but now he changed . He knew Choji and Ino had been together and for some reason it angered him more than anything else in his life.

Ino and Choji had seen this and wondered what the hell was Shikamaru doing. He normally would never do something like this it was starting to remind them of a certain.

" Uchiha." sighed Ino

" How could he hit her and then call her names? Shika!! " as Ino and Choji were walking towards them he kept at Temari.

" W-Why did you hit me, Shika? I thought you loved me..."

" Sorry troublesome woman but I don't feel the same so its over." with a few simple words Shikamaru walked away squishing the heart of the beautiful Temari.  
Ino could tell what Shikamaru had done to her and was very angry.

" I can't believe that scum just dumped her!!" yelled Ino.

" What how can you tell Ino-chan?" asked a slightly confused Choji .

" Because look at her she's just lying on the floor crying ... poor girl." with that Ino went over to comfort the girl.

Choji was very angry that his friend had done this cruel act .

/ What could have happened to change him?/

Meanwhile with Ten-Ten and Neji...

As the walked around their lively festival... Ten-Ten was happy to finally have the love of the man she grew to admire for so many years nothing could ever change her image of the man next to her.

Just then a girl who looked to be pregnant appeared behind them to say...

" Neji Hyuuga..."

" Yes...oh crap."

Ten-Ten could only looked confused as to who was she...

" We need to talk..."

With Shikamaru in the forest...

His mind kept raising with evil thoughts_...How could you do this to me, Choji? Do I have to kill you to be able to have Ino? Yes... I must in order to have her I must...sorry old friend but she's mine..._

oh oh drama for your mama...

Well next chapter, Choji's death and the battle of wills ...stay tuned amigos


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto to the Rescue

I don't own Naruto or else ...I would be one smart pig.

/inner or demon/

* * *

(Flashback)...

Naruto stood in his fighting stance just trying to regain some of his composure preparing to fight the man who taught him, trained him and showed some care for him.

/ Fight kit, you must if you care to save this wretched world./

" I-I-I don't know if I can..."

/ So you are ready to give up? How sad where's the kit who stood face to face with me ready to battle to the death. Madara used my fears and loved ones to fight his dirty battles. Stop being a coward, a quitter , for their is more on the line./

" Why are you helping me? Is it because you want revenge towards the man who sealed you in me?"

/No kit, because you saved me from a world of pain. That Madara Uchiha had me in total control last time and it was quite painful. Now I must help you but you need to understand that he's not that Jiraiya-sensei of yours and that's not that Yondaime you all talk about so relax and fight."

" Fine..."

As the Jiraiya and the Yondaime rush towards Naruto, the man who would save the world decides to remove his hidden Leaf headwear and his Jounin jacket as a symbol as a respect to his deceased godfather... and to those who passed away.

/ I will fight... I have to make sure I give my part of the deal to Kami./

What this all mean? You will all find out later...

Back to the present.  
The walk back to the village had been long and hard but they finally arrived at the gate.

" Ok remember guys that what they did to us happened four years ago and we're stronger than ever." said Temari now standing at 5'11 with her four ponytails, still using her fan but now wearing a black and red kimono and long pants.

" Y-Yeah but w-what happens if they ask us where'd we go." questioned Hinata who now had turned into a beauty standing at 5'6 wearing a blue kimono and short skirt but carrying a double-edge sword.

" Well its not like we can turn back now besides Tsunade-shishou wanted to know our progress and ask us if we had found Naruto-kun." sighed Sakura, who had grown to make men drool with a 5'7 curves that are dangerous and long pink hair wearing a pink kimono and in possession with spiked knives.

" Wait shouldn't we wait for Ino-san and TenTen-san?" asked Hinata worriedly.

" Yeah I mean Tsunade would probably want to see all of us together and besides its not like they know we came back to the village." sighed Sakura.  
" Come on their not that dumb , they should be able to figure it out after all they used to be Leaf kunoichi, so stop worrying and let's go..."

" Fine come on Hinata let's go..."

As the three women walked towards the village, a man hidden in the shadows had spotted them.

" Hmmm... wonder what happened, guess I'll find out soon..."

Meanwhile with Ten-Ten and Ino

" Where the hell are those three?" angrily asked Ino.

" I bet they went back to Konoha to give Tsunade-sama our four year report on what we've done and how we have grown." sighed Ten-Ten

As the two began to walk towards the village , some strange devices landed on the girls...

" Hey what the..." was the only words that they were able to speak as they were drained of their chakra and energy...

" Well, well looks like we're about to have some fun time with these girls, ney?" asked the one ex-sound nin.

" We sure are..."

As they begin to walk towards the girls , a hooded person jumps in front of them...

" Oh I don't think you won't have any fun when I'm done with you... Kage Bushins!!"

" Ok you ...holy hell there's over a thousand clones.."

" Bunshin Taiatari (Clone Body Blow)!!"

As the men get their asses handed to them , Naruto decides to deliver the final blow.

" Rasengan!" sending the two men off into the sky.

" Well now that I'm done with those two I suppose I should take these two ladies back to Konoha...Hiraishin no Jutsu!!" (Flying Thunder God Technique)

Meanwhile with Tsunade...

" All this paperwork to do and I wonder why anybody wants this stupid job."

" Hey sis... how are you doing?"

" Dan its good to see you I'm just here having trouble with this stupid paperwork." sighed Tsunade.

" You still miss them don't you Tsunade?" asked Kakashi who had arrived from the window.

" Who do you miss sis?" asked Dan worriedly.

" I-I-I don't know what you're talking about , Kakashi." nervously said Tsunade.

" Sure you do Naruto and Jiraiya of course." smiled Kakashi.

" Who's this Naruto person sis?"

Tsunade was speechless what could she say to him and as Kami understood her problem three figures appeared behind Shizune...

" Tsunade-sama they have returned..."

" Good send them in, it would be nice to be getting out of paperwork..."

Dan was very interested in who could this Naruto person be? What happened while he was gone between his otouto and this Naruto person. He would find out from somebody...

(Flashback)

As Naruto ran from tree to tree looking for where Sasuke may had taken off he found a pyramid...deciding that curiousity would pay off .

" Better look in here maybe Sasuke-teme might be in ...Ahhh!!"

After a while in a white space, Naruto finally woke up to see a beautiful woman in front of him...

So Naruto could only do one thing, freak out...

" Ahhh who are you?"

" Relax Naruto-kun you're in no harm."

" How do you know my name?"

" Oh I know all... I'm Kami...please to meet you..."

"WHAT!! T-That c-can't b-be true..."

" Oh but it is Naruto-kun ..."

" So why am I here?"

" Because I have a proposition for you..."

" What kind of proposition?"

" What if I can grant you one wish? Anything you desire..."

" Ok but what can I do to get this wish..."

" I need you to defeat the entire Akatsuki for they are a threat to the world I have created. All living things are in danger because of those mad men. Will you?"

" Sure I'll do it..."

" Ok so what would be your wish so when you defeat Akatsuki I can grant it."

" Ok..." after a while Naruto could only see all of his friends that he made...

" Ok I have it...I wish to give my friends all over the nations their families that they lost and give them back their smiles..." sighed Naruto.

" That is a very sweet wish Uzumaki-san so knowing you have a pure heart I shall grant this but I will need you to do your part of the deal..."

" Don't worry I promise I will and I never back out from a promise, dattebayo.."

" That's the spirit, now go..."

" Yes ma'am..."

End Chapter

Sorry for the short ass chapter I just need to get working on the others but I will try to make next chapter longer...


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto to the Rescue

I don't own Naruto because obviously I would have made Sasuke less of an importance in the show... oh and Sakura tooo...mwahahaha

Gai" Yosh he is in full bloom of youth Lee!!"

Lee" Yosh sensei!!

Gai" LEE!!"

Lee" GAI-SENSEI!!"

Heloves" Pancakes!!" starts crying about the pancake's springtime of youth

* * *

Naruto could only throw kunai at the Yondaime trying hard to hit the man but he would move in a flash.

/ Damn he's tough but if I can get him through ...ah yes that's it...time to use my secret weapon.../

So Naruto as he got close enough to the Yondaime instead of going for the punch he stole the Minato's weapons to stop the man from using his famous move, the Hirashin.

/Good job kit someone decided to grow up fast./ smirked the fox.

Although Naruto tried to move, Jiraiya managed to use his famous Swamp of the Underworld to make sure Naruto couldn't travel around.

" Ok I have no choice but to challenge the two of you..."

The two dead figures stop in their tracks...and as Naruto started to shed tears he finally had them where he wanted them..

" A battle of the Rasengans if I win, I kill the both of you..if you win you both kill me..." with that three Rasengans collided with one survivor...

(Flashback ends)...

A small teardrop landed out of the hooded man's face but none the less he calmed himself and took off with the two females to the hospital and as he arrived only to see two old friends of his at the main gate...

" Yosh today is most youthful day is it not Shino-kun?"

" Lee control yourself we must take this as a serious job or else ...who are you and what is your business here?" asked Shino.

" I am here to bring these two leaf shinobi to the hospital.."

" YOSH THAT IS MOST YOUTHFUL AND LOOK AT HERE ITS TENTEN-SAN AND INO-SAN!!"

" We must inform the hokage... will you come with us?"

" Of course shinobi lead the way..."

/Damn if Hinata's there or Neji they'll see right through me.../ thought Naruto while Shino's thoughts were...

/ Ahh so it seems he's returned after five years, good to have you back Naruto-san a lot of people missed you./

While Naruto had grown , he still had not realized that one of Shino's bugs manage to see his face and inform Shino who he was.

Meanwhile with Tsunade...

It was a quite tense scene between Sakura, Hinata and Temari looking at Shikamaru, Kiba and Sasuke. After all its not everyday you come back to a village just to find the people who broke your heart.

" What the hell are they doing here Tsunade-sama?" yelled the pink haired woman.

" I summoned them here to apologize for what they did to you, now Neji and Sai will be here for Ino and Ten-Ten speaking of which where are they?" wondered the blonde hokage.

" Yeah where did those two go? Hopefully they didn't get themselves hurt or anything." sighed the Sand mistress.

" So Sakura you've ...you look great I mean if you want I guess I could take you back." arrogantly said the Uchiha.

" Sasuke-kun..." said Sakura sweetly.

" Yes?"

" Go fuck yourself." and with that walked towards her friends.

" Wow that was troublesome..."

" Shut up lazy ass the same goes to you two." angrily said Temari.

" What a drag, Tsunade-sama as you can well see they don't seem to want to accept their apology."

" Very well we will stay here until the sides settle this..."

After a few minutes, Tsunade grew impatient and just as she was about to shout at them the door opens to find their old senseis and Neji with Sai.

" Yo." was all that Kakashi said to the young ladies.

" Yosh you youthful girls are as youthful as ever!" yelled the supposed Maito Gai.

The girls could only sweatdropped, it's been four years since they had left and it seems their old habits were still around.

" Anyways it seems that we have ourselves a situation..."

" Tsunade!!"

" What is it Shizune?"

" It seems that Ino-san and Tenten-san were attacked and are in the hospital."

" What?" was all the people who yelled before they all took off...

Meanwhile at the hospital...

Ino and Ten-Ten had finally woken up to see a hooded man talking to Shino and Lee so trying to hear what happened they pretended to be asleep.

" So its been a while huh Naruto-san?"

With that Lee, Ino and Ten-Ten stood shocked and waited for the hooded man to answer only to have himself pull down his hoodie to reveal...

" Yes it has old friend..."

" So Shino what has happened since I was gone?"

Ino , Lee, Ten-Ten and even Shino looked down at the ground with some terrible news to offer.

" Choji-san is dead."

Naruto stood in shock ... Who killed Choji ?

"It was Shikamaru he-he killed Choji-kun and I-I saw it..." was all Ino could say before she broke down in tears.

/Shika killed Choji? That can't be... they were supposed to be best friends...something's going around here I could sense tension around the village... note to self investigate what has happened for the years I was gone.../

" Youthful Naru-kun I must ask why after you defeated the Akatsuki didn't come back to the village?" with an eyebrow raised questioned Lee.

" Sorry Lee I can't talk about that...now I better get going or else..."

Suddenly a person comes around to the room to see him...

" Naruto?"

End Chapter ... Y'all don't realize how much tis a thing...

Next chapter... Angry confrontations and horrible past events...

P.S. Sorry for the short chapter its just that I'm not a person who can write four thousand words in one chapter but I will try for the next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto to the Rescue

I don't own Naruto ...or else I would have more Rock Lee funny episodes...

I'm wondering what's everybody's problem with Lee and Gai...their much better teammate and sensei than Sasuke and Kakashi...I swear this country sucks... I mean go America!!

Author's note: In this chapter I say Itachi killed Jiraiya, if he did cool but if in the magna or episodes its not him... well in this story Itachi killed Jiraiya..ok? If I got the lover of Tsunade and her brother wrong do please tell me kindly I could never make who's who between Nawaki and Dan...

/inner thoughts, demons or inner personalities/

" Naruto?" asked the blond haired woman.

" Yeah its...Tsunade-sama is that you?" asked Naruto as he turned around to a young woman who appeared to be as young as Naruto himself, with her assets , and her blonde ponytails. Naruto was in a state of shock to see the woman who he used to call baa-chan so young and beautiful.

/_Wait , what I can't think of her as beautiful she was like a mother or sister to me./_

/**Reference the was , kit, now you can date her and do things to that vixen if you know what I mean.**/

/ _Oh shut up you stupid ero-fox, you just want to get in her pants./_

/** So do you kit, so do you.../**

" H-Hey Tsunade ..." was all Naruto could say before Tsunade slapped the hell out of him.

The room stood in shock and awe for a long while until Tsunade spoke with her eyes swelling getting ready to shed a shower of tears.

" Why Naruto, why did you leave all of us? We all cared about you and you just decided to be an idiot and fight Pein and Madara alone? You were willing to leave me alone after losing Nawaki, Dan and Jiraiya? ..." and she broke down in tears...

Naruto shivered but remained calm knowing the truth of the past of Konoha... eventually he would have to explain why he was gone for five years but he didn't want to rush the explanation so he decided to half lie to them for now.

" Shhh...relax Tsunade-sama I would never do that to you. I just didn't want you to die when I had a great suprise for my whole village and including you. I just felt it was my battle after all, I brought Sasuke-teme back, and Itachi was responsible for killing my sensei. Right then I realized they were my problem alone and I dealt with most of them." smiled Naruto

As everyone nearly sighed in victory , Tsunade noticed the word most she was about to ask when a certain green beast of Konoha beat her to it.

" Yosh Naruto-kun when you mean most do you mean their is still more out there and who are they?" asked Lee curiously only to have the eyes of the five people in the hospital.

" Yes Lee their is still the Grass and Rock villages that need to be dealt with and the only ones alive are Kabuto, a.k.a Orochimaru, Itachi and Kisame. I'll make sure their dead..."

" No you won't...Naruto. Itachi is mine ..." stated a raven hair boy who was wearing his Uchiha clan robes.

There where Tsunade was standing by the door was the old Team Seven, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Hatake Kakashi, his old comrades and all Naruto could do was smirk.

For the people in the room the place stood quiet for a while as Naruto and Sasuke stood staring eye to eye.

"Oh no Sasuke and Naruto-kun are getting ready to fight again." sighed the pink haired woman in her head.

/ **No Sakura something's off about it this time.../**

_/" What do you mean?"/ _nervously asked Sakura.

/ **Naruto he's, I can feel hatred and anger radiating off him, he's different, Sasuke pressed the wrong buttons and ...**/

Before her inner could finish explaining, Naruto in a flash pressed Sasuke up against the wall with a kunai to his throat.

" SHUT THE FUCK UP UCHIHA!!" yelled the blond haired man starteling some of the shinobi of the room and even scaring the Uchiha as he was grabbed and slammed towards the wall by Naruto.

" I've had enough of your vendetta Uchiha, I brought back your family so you can live a good life and make Sakura happy..."

Sakura just stood in shock, Naruto was the reason he came back? Sakura for the first time in her life was confused... Did Naruto really do all that for her? As for Sasuke in all his years he had seen Naruto angry but never this angry and motivated from beating Pein and Madara who his own brother said that he wouldn't stand a chance against them he for the first time in his life felt like a dobe.

" I gave up my chance with her so she can have a happily ever after and so you can finally grow up... Y-You have your family back, that piece of shit took away someone who was like a father to me, and if you dare try to take my vengence Sasuke I'll make sure that you suffer a long painful death that even Kami herself won't be able to save you from." menacingly looked Naruto towards the nervous Uchiha.

All the people that were arriving were all suprised to hear someone threaten Sasuke with such anger.

" Naruto that's enough..."

" No Tsunade he's still a big fucking baby crying about nothing. After all these years I thought you grew up Sasuke I guess that was too much work for you. You have no more reasons to try to get yourself killed Uchiha, your mom, Dad, Sakura would cry if you died. Think about your loved ones before you do something stupid." sighed the blond.

" Well what about you Naruto? Going after Itachi, Kisame and Orochimaru could get you killed, we all should..." was all Ino could say before Naruto slammed his fist to the door.

" No. I go it alone , everybody got it?"

The whole room looked astonished as they saw Naruto give them eyes they have never seen before, the eyes of anger and bitterness so they all decided to just nod their heads in agreement.

" Fine, Naruto but we need to discuss the five years of what you have been doing and your progress as a shinobi."

" Very well Tsunade-sama, is that all?" asked the annoyed blonde.

" Yes, why are you calling me Tsunade-sama?" raised the buxom blonde woman's eyebrows.

" Because your loved ones Dan and Nawaki are there in the corner using a genjutsu...Kai!" saying the dispelling words to reveal her lover Dan and her little brother Nawaki, who were shocked.

" Can't disrespect you in front of your family,Hokage-sama." laughed the blonde boy in sarcastic manner.

As he was about to exit the door, the pink haired ex-teammate decided to near him and talk to him.

" Naruto-kun wait!"

Naruto turned around to look at her, she was as gorgeous as ever but he didn't want her to know he thought of her like that... after all just like Tsunade did to Jiraiya, she broke his heart after all he did for her. For once the cycle would end even if it meant not being around her anymore.

" What do you want Uchiha-san?" lazily asked Naruto.

" Uchiha-san? Listen Naruto, me and Sasuke..." was only to be explained before Naruto grunted.

" I don't care, just leave me alone Sakura I don't want to deal with you anymore, can't you for once leave the past behind, what we were in the past was in the past, I've realized that I don't want to end up like Kakashi or Jiraiya-sensei, the man that I owe my life to so I'm separating myself from you and Sasuke-teme." sighed the exhausted blonde.

" What do you mean like me Naruto? Do explain..." curiously asked the one eyed freak, I mean the Copy Cat Ninja as he pressed himself against the closed window in the room.

" I mean like you can act all you want that Rin and Obito being together doesn't or didn't bother you in the past or present but in fact it does, your little book can't stop the anger and jealousy from flooding out with I bet some smart ass comments, did I hit the spot , Hatake?" smugly asked Naruto.

Kakashi for the first time in his life showed some anger and suprise to have someone know how he felt. Although he wanted to prove him wrong for what he said he knew what Naruto said was right he needed to be happy for his own friends.

" You're right Naruto, I do feel like that but how do you know such things Naruto if you weren't around?" calmly asked Kakashi making the rest of the people in the room look at Naruto and Kakashi worriedly they never were this emotional since they have met them.

" It's all right to feel that way Kakashi but you need to be happy for them and remember you don't have to stand there looking at them smooching, sensei. Secondly I was here and there but disappeared before you could catch me sensei." laughed the blonde.

" So where will you be staying at Naruto-kun?" asked Tsunade with curiousity.

" Ummm...I won't tell you because I don't want to be bothered that much."

" What if we need ..."

" I'll make myself appear out in public so you can find me but I don't want to be disturbed in my house , sorry Hokage-sama." smirked the blonde and vanished in a flash.

/ _Damn you Jiraiya for teaching him that damn Hirashin technique_./

" Ok now I want a meeting with all the male and female shinobi today at..."

" We won't do it, not after what those boys did to us , Hokage-sama." Ten-Ten stated.

" I'm not asking your permission, Ten-Ten, I'm ordering it we have been receiving complaints to how our own shinobi act towards each other in other countries, for example, in Snow Country, I found out that you Yamanaka-san tried to attack Shikamaru in front of the princess and that is something I cannot tolerate. You are making the Leaf village look irresponsible and unfriendly and that's not acceptable in my eyes and as Hokage I have to make sure our shinobi don't fail missions so therefore, we are having a meeting of the minds now go!" yelled Tsunade.

All the shinobi, even Ten-Ten and Ino had understood her mood and decided to take off while Shizune had brought Tsunade some sake.

" Tsunade-sama is everything all right?" asked Shizune worriedly.

" Yeah, Naruto... he's back but I can't help but feel he's hiding something from me. He almost seems so distant to how he used to be." sighed the anxious blond.

" Don't worry m'lady I'm sure that Naruto-kun is all right." smiled Shizune who was petting Ton-Ton.

" I hope you're right Shizune, I hope your right."

Meanwhile in a bar near the Hyuuga residence later in the day...

Naruto had just finished his twelve bottle of sake when he heard some screaming outside...something about leaving someone alone, so seeing that he was a shinobi he decided to check it out.

" Leave me alone Nara I don't ever want to talk to you!!" yelled a blonde woman who looked familiar to Naruto but he was slightly drunk to recognize her.

" Not until you love me again I will fight for..."

" Heyyys S-Shika man s-she s-saids to l-leave her a-alone." Naruto said as he walked towards the scene awkwardly.

" Naruto? I don't care this is between me and my girlfriend..."

" I'm not your girlfriend anymore asshole just leave me alone or else I'll have to tell my brothers that you won't leave me alone." yelled Temari in high annoyance.

" B-Brothers? I-Ino I d-didn't k-knows y-you h-had brothers..."

" I'm not Ino you baka,...wait have you been drinking?" somewhat worriedly asked Temari.

" N-N-N...Yessss'm ma'am but a-anyways S-Shika y-you h-heards the lady l-leave h-her alone or e-else y-you'll h-have to s-speaks to m-me and m-my f-fist." laughed the poor blond.

At first Shika thought that he could take Naruto but realized that with Naruto's "friend" he would not risk it so he left.

Temari could only sigh in relief as her stalker finally left her.

" Thank you Naruto-san I can't tell you how I appreciate your assistance."

" N-No problem now let's get you home...ummm where do you live?" asked Naruto worriedly.

" Oh ...I live in the Hyuuga residence."

" R-Really? T-They l-let o-outsiders l-live in their palace? I thought they were so high and mighty that not even an ant was allowed in their property." laughed the drunk boy.

Temari has always been so serious in life and in her job that for the first time in her life she did something that no one had seen her do...giggle.

" D-Did you just g-giggle?" stumbled the boy down to the floor.

" No I did not giggle Naruto." blushed the Sand nin.

" S-Sures w-well l-lets g-gets y-you h-homes, Tem...w-what w-was y-yours n-name a-again?" asked the confused drunk

So after awhile of walking and the sake's effect began to wear off the two arrived.

" Ok ..let me get my key."

As soon as she opened the door, Naruto saw a bright white room with blue walls and beautiful artwork along with some pictures of the Hyuugas.

" Temari-chan I'm so glad that you...Naruto-kun!!" was all that Hinata could say as she dropped the tea cup that she was carrying.

" Ohayo Hinata-chan it's good to see you again, seems like forever." smiled Naruto.

Hinata just stood in shock, the boy, the man she never stopped loving was alive and well so she did what any decent person who saw their loved one alive again would do...she tackled him to the ground.

" OH NARU-KUN I'M SO HAPPY YOUR ALIVE AND WELL!!" cried the beatiful paled Hyuuga.

" Thanks Hinata it means a lot to me that you care." smiled the blond.

As things change, things still remained the same because then she fainted.

" Well guess just some things aren't meant to be rid of." smirked Temari.

" Well I'll leave you two and I have to go...just got back so I want some rest." smirked Naruto.

" Ok I'll tell Hinata you said bye."

" Thanks.." and vanished in a flash suprising Temari.

/What kind of jutsu was that?/

With Naruto...

He decided to head to the stone dedicated to those who sacrificed their lives...That day it scarred him...

(Flashback)

Naruto watched in horror as blood sprayed out of his sensei and father. He ran towards his father shedding tears like a river and as he holded his father he decided to speak

" N-N-Naruto, my son I-I'm s-so p-proud o-of y-you..."

" I'm sorry dad I should have never..."

" N-No y-you d-did t-the r-right t-thing, y-you m-my s-son a-are a h-hero and y-your m-mother's a-and m-my e-eyes y-you w-were t-the b-best, w-we l-love y-you s-son a-and w-will b-be w-watching o-over y-you..." as were Minato Namikaze's last words to his son as he closed his eyes in death.

" Thank you father..." was all Naruto could say to his old man as he hugged him tightly before Minato's body disappeared. After a while he noticed his sensei's body and ran towards him.

" Jiraiya-sempai!"

" N-Naruto, I-I'm g-glad y-you h-had a c-chance t-to m-meet y-your d-dad... I-I'm p-proud o-of y-you b-boy y-you have m-matured i-into a y-young m-man. I-I'm just s-sorry I-I w-won't g-get a c-chance t-to s-see y-you g-get m-married..."

" Its ok sensei you were the best thing that happened to me. You were almost like a father to me and gave me good help during my life...I wish you didn't leave me but I know you're going to go with Kami and her angels and my parents." cried the blond hard for him to control his tears.

" N-Naruto? D-Do m-me o-one f-favor?" asked the exhausted and dying Sannin.

" Anything sensei you name it..."

" M-Make s-sure T-Tsunade g-gets t-the l-love o-of s-someone w-who w-will l-love her l-like I-I do..."

" Yes sensei I will do everything in my power for her not to get hurt and have someone love her like you did ." smiled Naruto.

" T-Thank y-you...m-my g-grandson..." was his last words as Jiraiya passed away.

Naruto saw his sensei's body disappear as the world around him turned back to a rainy day only to have the woman known as Kami appear.

" Naruto, I'm so sorry, you truly are a magnificent human being."

Naruto said nothing but just continued to stare at her.

" Therefore all of Konoha when they wake up will find their lost loved ones in the village."

Naruto just stared nothing more nothing less.

" The thing is you only said your friends, but never mention yourself so your family is gone...from the bottom of my heart I'm sorry."

Naruto turned around and walked away...

" Naruto you're village is that way...oh..." Kami for the first time shed some tears. Never once had any human experience such pain , physically, mentally and emotionally.

In Naruto's mind their was one saying only...

_"I can never go back it would be too painful, I must search for my happiness. I'm sorry old friends its, just too painful..."_

(End Flashback)

So there Naruto stood near the Killed In Action Stone stood and just looked on and shed a few tears before he walked away...

" Goodbye my family I will make sure I make you proud ...and I'll see you in the future." sighed the blond as he walked away with the moon directly ahead of him in the night.

End Chapter ...

Wooohh I did it I wrote a long chapter I am the shiznie...

well that's all folks...mwahahaha mwahahaha ehehehehe!!

Chapter six...more sad explanations and fun time with Anko!!

Because this story needs some comedy...


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto To The Rescue

Sakura" I have a big forehead..."

Kakashi " I have old man hair..."

Sasuke " I'm gay and have a chicken ass hair.."

Naruto " I love ramen!!

Heloves " I don't own Naruto isn't that g-g-great!!"

Author's note: Some of the plot is my future chapters will have pieces of the new Naruto magna in other words...Spoilers!!Be warned.

/** inner or demon thoughts/**

/ personal thoughts/

* * *

After finally having some sleep after all those nightmares, Naruto decided to go training. After all maybe taking out some pent up frustrations on nature would help him relax but before he could go outside, someone decided to come in to his house it was...

" Yo."

" Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" asked a sleepy Naruto.

" Well...I've been sent by the Hokage to get you said it was something important."

" Let me guess...you used Pakkun to find me right?"

" Yes Naruto."

" Well...as for the important part I suppose I could go and pay her a visit. I still need some money for grocery and such. Ok let's go.."

Meanwhile at the Hokage Tower...

Tsunade had been sitting down wishing the paperwork to be finished when a certain blonde came through her window.

" Yo Tsunade-sama."

" Don't steal my introduction Naruto." smiled Kakashi.

" Whatever, so what did you need me for Hokage?" asked Naruto bored.

" Oh yes...I am promoting you to Jounin after all you have done for the village its the least I could do." smiled the blond kage.

" Really? That is awesome finally I get some respect around here. Oh wait... are you sure that the council agreed to this Tsunade-sama? ." curiously asked Naruto, happy to finally be promoted.

" It was requested by a lot of people that you get promoted Naruto so if they have a problem they can take it up with the people of Konoha." said Tsunade as an evil smirk spread across her face.

" Good job Naruto you earned the title of Jounin." smiled the Sharingan user under his mask as he patted the blond on the shoulder.

" Thanks Kakashi-sensei."

" No Naruto now you may call me Kakashi after all we're the same rank."

" Nah you're too old to be called just called Kakashi, how about ero-sensei?" snickered Naruto.

Tsunade started laughing out loud while Kakashi sighed in defeat when a young boy with brown hair arrived in.

" Hello otou-tou ." bowed Nawaki towards his sister.

" Hello Nawaki-kun how are you?" smiled Tsunade.

Naruto could not believe it, Nawaki looked so much like how he used to look when he was younger. Could they be related? Nah its coincidence.

" I am fine sister just bored...umm who are you?" pointed Nawaki towards Naruto.

" Me? Oh I'm just a visitor passing by ..." smirked Naruto.

" Don't listen to the baka that's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of the Yondaime Hokage."

" You're Naruto? I heard you're a legend in the hidden Leaf village. It's an honor to meet you Naruto-kun." said Nawaki with excitement.

Naruto was confused as hell, since when did the hidden leaf village thought of him as a hero and why did she announce his heritage as if it was nothing around Nawaki.

/ Things sure have changed fox, I seem to be respected in the place I was despised so many years./

/ **Ahh who cares, you should either burn down this village or mate with some females, may I suggest your Hokage.**/

/Baka fox would you just quit it !!/

/ **Ahh your troublesome kit I'm just going to sleep**./

/ As lazy and annoying as Shikamaru speaking of which../

" Hokage-sama, may I ask you something?" asked Naruto.

" First off will you stop calling me Hokage-sama, Naruto-kun you can call me Tsunade we were close."

" Ok Tsunade what has happened while I was gone and why in the hell did you just refer my name in public like it was nothing?"

" Why do you want to know Naruto?" Tsunade asked as she raised an eyebrow.

" Obviously something is off I get strange vibes around this village plus I need to be caught up I do want to be heads up on what is going on in this village since my departure." sighed the blond as he lazily sat in front of the Hokage.

" Very well, where do you want to start..." as she announced this her young apprentice Sakura entered the room after hearing some of the conversation.

" I could catch him up , Tsunade-sama.." said a certain pink haired kunoichi .

" Ok Sakura-san you may tell Naruto-kun the story."

Naruto turned around to face his former teammate and listen to her story.

" Oh hi Sakura-san how are you?"

" Naruto-kun I...I missed you." as she ran into Naruto crying her heart out. At first Naruto wanted to hug her back but his heart gave a sounding alarm and Naruto stood back suprising the rest of the shinobi in the room.

" I already told you Sakura, we are just comrades not friends, not anything else. You hurted me really bad Sakura it will take a while for me to forgive you. I really did love you but you never gave me a chance. I'm sorry but don't go trying to use me for emotional baggage that is very disrespectful of you towards me. Please don't feel bad as well you among the female population who never gave a chance to other guys should just accept what you did and move on and don't go on a guilt trip. For once be strong and accept our relationship is scarred and and help me fix it ok?" stated Naruto as he looked down meeting Sakura's eyes.

" O-Ok Naruto-kun I promise I'll be strong and fix our relationship." smiled Naruto.

Kakashi and Tsunade looked on in some what sad dilemma. Seems Naruto started to learn how to be vindictive towards people and that worried them.

" How about we go on a walk, Haruno-san?" boredly asked Naruto.

" Ok Naruto-kun..."

" First off it's Naruto, Uzumaki-san, or Namikaze-san no more Naruto-kun, do you understand?" asked Naruto as he stared Sakura in the face with a slight irritated expression.

" Ok, Naruto-san." fake smiled the ex-teammate.For the first time in her life it hurted more that Naruto was colder towards her than Sasuke was but she knew she deserved it.

" Thank you, Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sensei, I'm off , I'll be back around five to get my Jounin jacket." smirked the blond

After a while of silence and arriving at a park, Naruto finally decided the time was right to start the questioning.

" So what happened to Konoha while I was gone?" sighed the cloaked Naruto.

" Well it was like this..."

( Flashback no Jutsu...Hooray I spelled it)

The village just stood in shock and awe as the sky showed powerful battle going on in the distance.

" What's going on here?" asked Tsunade as she rushed towards the crowd.

" Naruto Uzumaki has decided to go fight the last remaining Akatsuki , Pein and Madara m'lady." stated the Anbu.

" WHAT!! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM!!" cried the Hokage.

" He said he needed to do this and wasn't going to let anyone stop him from his fight." sighed the Anbu.

/No , Naruto don't leave me... please../

Tsunade fell on her knees crying in tears as she feared her ultimate nightmare.

Meanwhile...

Sakura, Hinata, Kiba , Choji and Neji had finally finished their battles with the Akatsuki.

" What was that yellow flash, Neji-ni-san?" asked Hinata curiously.

" I don't know but whoever he was he defeated the Akatsuki like they were mere humans. He or she must be pretty powerful but my Byakugan couldn't catch up with that speed."

" So you're saying that you couldn't identify the person who helped us?" asked Sakura worriedly.

" Yes but I sense powerful chakra to the west of us, something tells me we shouldn't head there or we could get ourselves killed." stated Neji.

As the nearly sat down, the Green Beast of Konoha decided to show up.

" Yosh everyone we need you back in Konoha and fast my youthful comrades!!" yelled Lee in a frenzy wave of his arms.

" What's going on Lee?''

" It's a battle that is going on in the west , Tsunade-sama seems to be crying saying that maybe Naruto-kun may have gone to fight the last members of the Akatsuki." worriedly explained the apprentice of Gai.

" WHAT!!" yelled the four shinobi as they rushed towards Konoha.

Back in the present

" Why did you let people think you died Naruto? " asked Sakura not in a demanding voice but in deeply worried voice.

" I-I rather not talk about it Sakura-san it's quiet personal, so how are you and Sasuke? Are you going to get..."

" No Naruto we're not getting married if that's what you're wondering." sighed Sakura.

" Oh what happened I really thought that he's what you wanted in your life what changed that?" asked Naruto in suprise.

" Plenty of things happened to change my mind." expressed Sakura as she looked at Naruto hoping he would understand what she meant.

Naruto took in the info but decided to blow it off after all she was nicer to him but still didn't think she would ever feel anything for him so he nodded in response. Years of rejection have grown to make Naruto more cautious with his heart. Losing your close loved ones and being hurt by the girl you love tends to make it hard to care about anyone deeply.

" So why do you think I abandoned my loved ones?" asked Naruto as he looked at the sky.

" What do you mean Naruto-k...Naruto-san?" asked the confused medic nin.

" Don't play dumb Sakura I know in some small part all you guys are angry I left. I can tell from your voice and Tsunade's that you all have some discomfort with me, it's fine if you do, after all I've had worse than discomfort with the villagers." laughed the blonde.

/ He laughs off those horrible moments in his life he is either holding back his anger towards the village, or he really is an amazing guy./

/ **Yeah I couldn't imagine a life he went through**.../ but as she wanted to finish her statement Naruto interrupted her with his own words.

" Yeah my life wasn't all ramen and goofing off. I've lost those who I thought as my family and have been roughed up here and there but in the end I'm happy what I've accomplished. My dream of becoming Hokage has diminished but my will of defending the village has grown. Now that I know I had a family I will do anything to make my mom and dad proud. Even if I don't ever get the high worship that I wanted to prove my existance, I'm glad that I have achieved things, have gotten to meet new people and in the end, I would be glad just to have done all those things. My life is good and I wouldn't change it for the world. Sometimes you realize its better if you work in the shadows than be all hyped up in the spotlight. You tend to lose your morals and your friends all for your ego." explained Naruto as he stared at the sky with a smile gleaming due to the shining sun.

" So what happened when all the loved ones arrived?" curiously asked Naruto.

" Oh well..."

(Flashback no Jutsu...)

A battle had been raging on for hours two hundred miles and finally it had disappeared.

" Hokage-sama!!Are you all right?" asked Kurenai who had arrived with Hinata,Shino,Kiba,Shikamaru,Ino, and Choji.

" N-No H-He l-left..." cried Tsunade as she was on her knees in tears.

" Who left Tsunade-sama?" Kiba asked worriedly.

" N-Naruto...He went to fight Pein and Madara..."

The crew stood in shock and horror, Naruto left to fight the two most powerful shinobi in the world all by himself.

Hinata's heart started beating fast and not in a good way, the image of her Naruto-kun's dead body could be too real. After many years she still loved Naruto as more than a friend and to lose him would be too unbearable of a loss for her. The rest of the crew felt the same way and as they were ready to go help Neji who had arrived with Sakura and the rest of the clan parents for help and Shikamaru who had helped Kurenai locate her students stepped in between the shinobi and the battle where Naruto was in.

" No you can't go." firmly said Neji.

" Hey get out of the way their is no way I'm letting my pal Naruto get killed. I rather die by his side than leave him alone!" yelled Kiba very pissed.

" Don't you all see, Naruto wanted to do this to give us a future, he doesn't want to see anybody die. He rather sacrifice his own life than see any of you die. It really hurts me to know I can't go there and help but this is what Naruto wants. He wants us to have a future, so ... just ...believe ...in him..." as Shika started breaking down in tears.

Even Neji and Shino couldn't hold back some slight tears as the rest of the shinobi just shed tears . Sakura and Hinata, they were the worst, hugging Tsunade shedding tears as a group as their worst nightmare came or was about to supposedly come true...the death of the sunshine of Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki.

After a few hours, Kakashi noticed fog coming through the small hole of the gates. Tsunade noticed this too and decided to open the gates.

" Kotetsu open the gates!" yelled the blond hokage.

" Yes m'lady..."

As the door opened the fog creeped and the entire village stood in shock and awe to see their loved ones. From the Uchihas, to Sarutobi Asuma, to the deceased brother of Hiashi Hyuuga , the entire village of Konoha from the shinobi to the civilians stood in paralysis.

Then in a sudden all the villagers rushed towards the people seeing if they could find their loved ones as across the world the deceased were brought back from Kiri to Suna to Wave, all those who were friends of Naruto had their loved ones.

As all the shinobi cried and hugged their loved ones, Tsunade saw them...Dan and Nawaki running towards her and she hugged them.

She hugged them and as she looked into Nawaki's eyes she saw tears.

" Nawaki-kun why are you crying?" whispered Tsunade as she cradled her little brother with tears of joy.

" T-This m-man h-he l-lost i-important p-people a-and... i-it w-was horrible..." as little Nawaki ducked his head into Tsunade.

" Dan-kun what is my little otouto talking about?" worriedly asked Tsunade.

" The battle that you saw , this young blond who reminded me of the Yondaime was in an epic battle and he died." as the man lowered his head.

(Back to the present)

" It was a horrible day for all of us because we thought you were dead, Naruto." told Sakura as she shed some tears.

" Yeah...I'm sorry that I worried you all and I promise I'm here for good." smiled Naruto.

" So here is the ramen shop...oh look it's Sasuke..we should go." as Sakura tried to pull Naruto away.

" No let's go I'm here in case you need me but if it gets awkward then we leave ok?...Hey traitor!" yelled Naruto.

Sasuke and Karin had turned around to hear what Naruto had said. Sasuke felt hurt but understood that Naruto had full fury on him after all he worked with the organization that killed his sensei.

" Naruto-san welcome back and thank you for bringing my family back." as he bowed to Naruto.

Sakura could only watch Karin but not with hate or jealousy but happiness for them. She still hurted a little but not as much after she had just figured out that her feelings may not have been for Sasuke at all.

" Hello old man, Ayame-chan good to be back." smiled Naruto towards them.

" Umm do I know you young sir? I don't think we've met." squinted the old man.

" Old man I'm hurt ...don't you remember your favorite customer, Naruto Uzumaki?" laughed the long haired blond.

Ayame and her father were in shock, was this tall blond actually the orange wearing boy they knew?

" I don't believe you... if you're really Naruto, what's your favorite ramen dish?" eyed Ayame suspiciously at Naruto.

" That's easy Ayame-chan its Miso." Naruto smiled with a foxy grin.

" Naruto-kun!" as she hugged the boy who was a great customer to her father's ramen shop and a great person to have known was back.

" Welcome back, we missed you young man." smiled the old man.

" Thanks it's good to be back I suppose. Can I get the usual?"

" Sure."

After awhile of sitting Sasuke decided to open up to his ex-teammates.

" Sakura, Naruto it's good to see you both..."

" Shut it, Uchiha-san I want nothing to do with you." expressed Naruto as he drank his sake and ate his ramen.

" Naruto don't be mean. Sasuke-san it is good to see you too." smiled Sakura.

" What the fuck is your problem Naruto? I just want to ..."

" Don't let me reveal to people what you have done I can never forgive you for working with those bastards." growled the blond.

" Working for who, Naruto?" asked Sakura curiously.

" It's nothing Sakura, he's drunk don't listen to him." sweatdropped Sasuke.

" Oh...but he's only had one drink."

/**Quit asking, those two aren't going to tell you nothing. They're hiding something but I feel it isn't worth going through all that trouble to find out, they'll tell you in due time**./

/ I hope you're right, I hate being kept in the dark./

" So who's the jerk Sasuke-kun?" asked Karin slightly irritated.

" Your mother bitch." smirked Naruto.

" What did you call my Karin?" asked a peeved Sasuke.

" Let me repeat it for you dumbass...your mother bitch."

As Sasuke tried to take a swing at Naruto disappeared in a flash to be behind Sasuke with a kunai pointed as his neck.

" Don't ever try to be my friend, asshole. You use your chidori to try to take my head off. Secondly you never helped or cared for my friendship. Lastly you basically got with Sakura just because of her looks. I trusted you as a friend and every chance you got you stabbed me in the back. Fuck you, I will never forgive you because you're the first person I've ever hated and trust me I'm not a person who hates a whole lot of people. You're on a short list so congratulations on pissing me off." as he threw Sasuke into the floor.

" Sorry for the trouble, Ayame-chan, old man, here's a little something for your trouble..." said Naruto as he placed a few thousand ryou for the ramen owners.

/ In my eyes you're a traitor who went to work with the Akatsuki because you couldn't handle Itachi...in the end you were the fucked up one not your brother.../

As Naruto vanished the place was still quiet than ever until Sakura turned around to Sasuke.

" I loved you for so long but no more. I can forgive you for what you did to me because your my comrade. Naruto is someone that has been hurt by a lot of people including myself. I know what it feels like Sasuke-san and it hurts badly to know he can't forgive you but from what he told me was if you do value him then try mightily to become better and maybe then he can care about you again. In my heart , I've grown to dare I say it...love him and right now I wish I could take back many years of what I did to him but I can't. So I am going to do my best to give him a better way of life anyway I can. Can you do it to Sasuke?" sighed Sakura as she stared deeply into Sasuke wondering what he would answer when he suprised her.

" Yes, I owe him for bringing my loved ones back. It's a small price to pay and I would gladly pay it." as Sasuke gave a genuine smile for the first time in his life.

Later in the evening...

The mood had been a busy one due to the fact that Hinata was to be at a Fireworks festival as a main speaker. She had grown to be a very beautiful woman who would speak her mind, commanding voice, and features that would make any woman jealous at least that's what Ino had told her. In the end the one thing in her life that stayed constant is her love for Naruto. After the supposed passing of Naruto, she strived to become head clan and was more motivated to do it not only for herself but as a dedication to the man she loved. As she sat on her boardwalk looking at the moon , her good friend Kiba sat next to her.

" Hey Hinata-san how is everything?" smiled Kiba. After three years , Akamaru had died suffering from a disease that weaken it's strength. Kiba took it to heart for a while but came back stronger than ever.

" I am good Kiba-kun, the meeting with the Hyuuga council went well and the curse markers will not be allowed in this clan." smiled Hinata.

" Excellent but I was wondering how is your progression on getting Naruto's affection?" asked Kiba as he smirked in his mental game.

Hinata could only stutter and squeak in nervousness, Naruto was about the only person in the world who could make her feel so young and nervous but she knew why she loved the man.

" I-I d-don't k-know w-what y-you a-are t-talking a-about." sweatdropped the young Hyuuga.

" Sure...anyways are you sure that you can forgive me? I shouldn't have cheated on you , Hinata and I'm not sure I should even be forgiven." sadly expressed the dog boy.

" Kiba-kun it's forgiven, I could never hold a grudge and besides you seemed to love Ranzemi. We weren't meant to be and besides, even when I was with you, I couldn't stop loving Naruto and you found Ranzemi therefore neither of us should be angry. I was a little sad in the beginning and I cried but I realized if you did care about her like you sound then I am happy for you." smiled the pale princess.

" Hinata you are truly an angel, hopefully the baka realizes it before it's too late. Well I gotta go, catch you laters." as he stood up and ran ninja speed away.

As Hinata sat someone had arrived behind her and patted her only to scare her only to realize it was Naruto.

" N-Naruto-kun! Y-You're i-in m-my h-house." yelled the Hyuuga in total astonishment.

" Yeah sorry about scaring you it's because I asked for you and nobody knew where you were." stated Naruto as he scratched his head in embarrassment.

" Y-You a-asked f-for m-me?" asked an astonished Hinata.

" Yeppers, and well here we are...So how have you been Hinata? You seem to have become more beautiful than before if that's even possible." smiled Naruto.

Hinata has always taken praises with humility and bow of thanks but for Naruto it was a simple..." Yeep" before she passed out.

Hiashi had arrived to see the scene and could only chuckle to himself how his beautiful daughter had the crush on the man who gave everything to the village. Clan or no clan in Hiashi's eyes, Naruto was a worthy man of his daughter's hand and would talk to him eventually about it.

As Naruto picked her up, he turned around to see the Hyuugas going ooo's and aaa's at the scene and he just chuckled as he handed her over to Neji.

" Won't you be staying with us?" asked Hinata's mother.

" No thank you I have business to attend..." and he disappeared in a yellow flash.

/Just like your father huh Naruto-san, it is good to have the Namikaze legacy back./ thought Hiashi.

/ I must say I am impressed Naruto-san maybe I shall have a friendly battle with you some time soon./ smiled Neji at the thought of a challenge.

With Naruto ...

As he sped through the village, he decided to to go back to the KIA rock memorial to pay a visit to his godfather's place of rest.

" Jiraiya-sensei, I miss you..." and as he patted the stone he looked through the names of those who were killed ... to find one Akimichi Chouji.

" No...Chouji-san is dead...he, he was a good man..." and as Naruto started to express his sadness, the red chakra started leaking...

" Whoever did this...they're going to pay with their lives!" yelled Naruto as he speed away to find the culprit responsible for Chouji's death..

To Be Continued...

Oh oh ...someone's in damn trouble...better pray they don't meet Naruto...

Next Time ...Who's responsible for Chouji's death and why?


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto to The Rescue

I don't own Naruto but this disclaimer owns my soul...bastards on fox... hooray for fox...

/_inner thoughts, _**inners or kyuubi**/

* * *

As Naruto growled in anger at having a close friend murdered someone had arrived behind him only to be Ino holding some of her family's flowers.

" Naruto-kun?" asked slightly frightened Ino.

" Ohh...Ino-san I'm sorry to scare you I just... found out about Chouji." expressed Naruto in a grim sigh.

/ _Oh no, if he finds out that it was Shikamaru no one will be able to stop Naruto from hurting or worse killing that bastard teme. /_

" Y-Yeah it was a truly sad day for all of us." sadly sighed Ino remebering the events that happened.

" Do you know who did this so I can make sure that guy pays with his fucking life!" snarled Naruto.

" Naruto no it-it's not worth killing someone over Chouji's death forget about it." explained Ino with fear in her eyes.

" How can you tell me this isn't something? How can you tell me to forget about it? Wasn't Chouji your friend, how can you let the murderer just get away with it?" irritatedly asked the tall blond.

" Because it was Shikamaru who did it!" yelled the platinum blond in tears before realizing what she just admitted and placed her hands on top of her mouth.

Naruto just stood in shock, _why in the kami hell would Shikamaru kill his best friend, unless_...

" Ino where you just friends with Chouji or were you something more?" asked Naruto as he raised his eyebrow at the blond kunoichi.

" W-What a-are y-you talking about?" stuttered the nervous Yamanaka.

" I'm starting to understand everything that's going on around here. If I am to find the answers I'm going to the first person with a lot of collateral damage, Shika. First though answer me why are you protecting that asshole?" asked an irritated Naruto .

" Because he's all I..."

" Grow up Ino ,you have your family , you have Sakura, Ten-Ten , Hinata, Temari and all the other guys to comfort you , don't give me that bullshit, I've already heard that excuse from Sakura after she wanted her Sasuke-kun back and deceived me into getting her former sex toy. Please show me some respect damn it!"

" Naruto why are you so bitter?" asked the shivering pigtailed blond.

" Why? Because everyone in Konoha is nothing more than a two face, hypocrite, lying bastard and I wish for once people would be honest with themselves and me. Like obviously you grew to love Chouji and he took him away from you from jealousy and obviously in your heart you despise Shika no matter what you tell yourself therefore Shika should be in prison am I hitting the right buttons? asked Naruto with a grin as he saw Ino nodding her head.

" Did he receive some sort of a punishment at all?" questioned Naruto.

" N-No T-Tsunade a-and the v-village council thought he learned his lesson..."

" Oh my fucking kami! You mean to tell me the rules of if I'm from a clan then I get privileges was used to let go of a murderer? God this village is starting to get on my fucking nerves... Look I've got to go, where is that bastard?" anxiously asked Naruto.

" I-I can't tell you because you might do something crazy."

" Ino of course I'm going to do something crazy, its due to the fact, that supposed friend of Chouji killed him and got away with it unscathed. Even if the village may want me dead or arrested, I am going to repay the favor, now ...TELL ME!!"

" H-He's visiting A-Asuma-san and K-Kurenai-san in their new home..."

" Ok so tell me where they live..."

" A few blocks from the Hokage Tower the building has a blue and orange colored wall."

" Ok thank you and Ino..." started Naruto as he turned to look straight at Ino.

" Yeah?"

" I'm sorry for your loss, he was a good man. I know in Chouji's good heart he would not want me to do anything to Shika but this can't go unpunished. What kind of example do you show by saying if you're important, if you're privilaged ,then by all means you're free to get away with murder. Sorry but that's not something that I tend to let people get away with. In my eyes Sasuke is a traitor piece of shit and so is Shika and nothing could change that. If you are all just turning your back on the incidents these two have caused then the village, and all shinobi are ignorant and shouldn't have even pass the academy. Nobody stopped blaming me for their family's deaths so why should they be treated any better?"

" Yeah I only wished I had noticed sooner and you're right... you're dead right." was all Ino could say as she sat near the KIA memorial stone in tears.

Naruto smiled at her as his thought raced,"_Chouji I promise to protect your loved ones from hurting, dattebayo my friend_, _dattebayo_..." sighed the blond as he disappeared in a flash.

In Kurenai and Asuma's new house...

It was around 1:30 a.m. as Shikamaru had decided to pay his respect to his old sensei.

" Well Shika-san you seemed to have grown to my husband's nasty habit." smiled Kurenai as she cradled her sleeping child in her arms while looking on at a smoking Shika.

" Nasty? Honey smoking is a prideful habit that makes one a man..." said Asuma as he stood to puff of his chest in pride.

" I hope our child doesn't grow that disgusting habit, just to become a man." playful said Kurenai.

" How troublesome, so anyways Asuma-sensei how about we go one-on-one tomorrow, it's been kinda low on missions." yawned Shikamaru while holding his cigarrette.

" First off I'm not your sensei anymore Shikamaru so call me Asuma and secondly sure why not ? I don't think I've got anything plan for tomorrow." smiled the bearded smoker.

As they all sipped on some of their tea the door bell ranged. Asuma went to go get it only to find a hooded man.

" Hello Asuma-sensei long time no see..."

" How do you know my...Naruto-san?"

" Yep in the flesh..." grinned the hooded man as he placed down his hoodie to reveal his spikey blond hair and whiskered face.

" Kurenai-chan, Shikamaru, Naruto has arrived.."

" Oh that is excellent bring him in..." was said by Kurenai as she poured some tea on anothe cup.

" No thanks Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei I just came over to have a talk with Shikamaru." fake smiled Naruto.

" Nonsense come on in Naruto...after all you've done it's the least we could do in letting you into our home." smiled Asuma.

" Ok what the hell...oh can you pass me a lighter?" as Naruto pulled out a cigar.

From Shika to Kurenai to Asuma were in complete wonder. Since when did Naruto start smoking?

" So Naruto did you start smoking as a dedication to me?" smirked Asuma.

" Nope..." laughed Naruto as Asuma's head lower in fake hurt feelings and Kurenai could only laugh at her husband's antics.

" So Naruto what did you want to talk to me about?" wondered the raven haired lazy man.

" Oh just some strategies and such, how about we go talk as I take you for drinks." lied Naruto.

/ _Can't let the traitor sense any danger towards him or else it will be all over_./

" Fine Naruto but you're paying..."

" Are you sure you don't want to stay Naruto-kun? We have some wedding cake left." worriedly asked Kurenai.

" No thank you and congratulations I guess I need to get you a little something for your wedding Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei." smiled Naruto

" No need, you brought my husband back to me and for that I'm all eternally grateful." was Kurenai said as she hugged the blonde in a friendly thank you hug.

" W-Well no problem..."

" Naruto thank you..." as Asuma got a little emotional and hugged Naruto as well.

Naruto was a little shocked but was glad to have received such gratitude directed towards him.

" Well I better go before Shika here decides to go home, come on Shika." as Naruto pushed Shikamaru out the door and waved goodbye.

After a few minutes of silence and walking they arrived in the outskirts of the village.

" So what is it you wanted to talk about?"

" How does it feel to know you're greed got in the way of a good friendship?" asked Naruto in a lifeless sort of way.

" What are you talking about Naruto, is something..."

" Just shut it and answer before I kill you right now." growled Naruto with his eyes glowing red and his kyuubi chakra coming out.

" I-I didn't mean to...I just..."

" Wanted him out of the way, why I wonder?...Oh yes it's due to the fact that you wanted your own personal harem am I correct?" asked Naruto as he gazed with a demonic smile towards Shikamaru before he vanished in a flash.

Shikamaru was scared for the second time in his life as he was near forest full of darkness and he wasn't able to stop Naruto due to the fact that the moon was blocked by the clouds making it impossible to use shadow possession jutsu.  
All he felt now was like an injured target ready to be carved up.

Naruto could look on in enjoyment to see the person responsible pay with their mental health. Althought Naruto was split into killing Shika and just beating the hell out of him, he had learned from the fox that sometimes physical contact just wouldn't do on some people therefore he needed to learn how to attack people's mental weaknessess. Seems Naruto had taken it to heart and started practicing.

" Poor Chouji to have had to shed some tears as his best friend betrayed him only for a girl. All those years thrown away huh all for sex? All for your simple quiet ego, you're nothing more than Neji and Sasuke are now, people who get things handed to them and never earning it. Everytime someone would compliment you your silent ego was ready to explode until finally you said you know what I deserve Ino and Temari screw everyone else, tch tch...bad Shika." laughed Naruto in the dark forest as he used his yellow flash jutsu and his Kage bushin to scare the crap out of the pineapple man.

As Shikamaru became hysterical, he started throwing kunais all over the forest, his common sense and patience being blocked away by his paranoia and fear.

" Shut up ...I didn't want Chouji dead I just wanted him to..."

" Oh but he's dead now, his blood shed on your hands Shika all due to the fact your manhood wasn't satisfied with one gorgeous woman but you needed two. Sure people act like nothing happened but deep inside you know that no one can look at you the same. As for the women you supposedly cared for or loved...heheheh well you truly broke their hearts. Isn't that nice of you?" chuckled Naruto in the darkness of the night.

" Why are y-you d-doing t-this t-to m-me?" cried Shikamaru as he kneeled down in tears.

" Why? Because it's all the same to you emo assholes, you take people for granted, you arrogantly walk around like your god's gift to women, plus emos annoy the hell out of me. I would beat your's, Neji's and Sasuke's asses if it wasn't for the stupid Konoha council which by the way has been acting real... what's that word you use? Oh yes...troublesome and I'm about to pull their heads out of their asses soon which I hope you'll be there. Anyways I do have a solution for you in which you won't be bleeding or dead tonight."

" What is it?" nervously asked Shikamaru trembling with fear.

" Ahh I'm glad you listened ok rule number one, never are you allowed to be near Temari or Ino alone or with others again am I understood?" firmly state Naruto.

" Yes..."

" Good rule number two you must ask for a punishment to the council and hokage stating that you're out as a shinobi of the hidden leaf for life or until dire emergency. You may still be able to train with the shinobi but after out of training grounds you're a civilian. Comprehend?" curiously asked Naruto as he slightly squinted at the Jounin Nara.

" C-Can I a-ask y-you something?" worriedly asked Shika.

" Sure, dattebayo..." smiled a bright smile towards Shika making it as the eyes of Shika a mocking smile.

" What made you such an asshole?"

" Me an asshole? Oh no buddy you see I'm tired of thinking of you , Neji , Sasuke as my otou-tous , best friends, when in fact you walk all over me like I'm the idiot. Seems we switched places huh? Well I'm bored of this conversation so here...Rasengan!!" as Naruto's move using less chakra so it wouldn't kill the old teammate threw Shikamaru five hundred feet knocking him out unconsciously.

/ _Well that took care of the problem didn't it fox_?/

/ **I should still say you should kill him and use his skin as a prop or for what you humans call comedy**./

/ _You're sick bastard fox_./

/ **Thank you, you're too kind**./

/ _Smartass_./

As Naruto flashed away a silver haired man had noticed the incident with only a few thoughts...

/ _I'm sorry Naruto for not being there and I'm sorry sensei for letting Naruto get so angry at the world_./ as the person vanished...

As Naruto sped off with Shikamaru he decided to leave him in a place that was known for it's torture and mental destruction, the Anbu Interrogation and Torture building.

In the morning...

As Ibiki and Anko had decided to pop into the building they noticed a person wrapped with a bow and unconscious was lying on the floor.

" Woah somebody beat the holy hell out of the Nara, eh Ibiki-kun?" smirked the snake mistress.

" No, they only messed with his head Anko and badly might I say, let's take him to the Hokage." with that said Ibiki carried Shika and took off to the Hokage tower.

In the afternoon...

As Naruto was showering, a message bird had arrived at his window as it pecked on the window to be allowed entrance. Naruto had been a little tired from exercising his new skill so he just opened the window as a letter was dropped to his house and it read...

**Naruto,**

** _You are in some serious heat you are to report to the tower in the next two minutes or else I'll strip you of your Jounin vest...Hokage..._**

" Eh I'll take my time, the old witch doesn't rule my life..."and as Naruto took his sweet time he looked at an old picture of Team 7 and just laughed. He laughed not because the picture was funny but because he used to believe those three cared for him, now Naruto understands how the world works full of treachery, heartbreak, and lies. It dawn to him how Team 7 was not a team at all. Still he did remember the few good times and for that he would not hate them just separate himself from the group.

Meanwhile in the hokage tower...

From Team Gai to Team Asuma to Team Kurenai and some members of Team Kakashi awaited to see what was going on. They saw Tsunade as pissed as the time the council tried to exile Naruto.

" Where the hell is he, Shizune?" yelled the buxom blond.

" May I ask Hokage-sama why are we here? curiously asked Neji.

" Well due to the fact that a fellow shinobi was assaulted mentally last night." sighed Tsunade.

Everyone stood in shock, who would attack Konoha now that it's stronger than ever.

" Do we have any suspects, Hokage-sama?" asked Asuma still smoking his cigar.

" Yes and he should be arriving...soon."

" Hey where is Shika-teme?" asked Ino slightly irritated.

" That's what I wanted to tell you...Shikamaru was the one attacked last night. They had it planned out due to the fact it was a cloudy night and lured him into the forest and then somehow the Anbu Interrogation team found him mentally destroyed." stated a serious looking Tsunade.

As they waited a yellow flash appeared before them...it was...

" Yo, Hokage-sama how has it been?" smirked Naruto.

" Naruto you are a major suspect on the assault on Nara Shikamaru how do you plead?" Tsunade yelled as she angrily looked at Naruto

Every shinobi in the room was shocked by the accusations towards Naruto...he could never betray his friends could he?

Naruto just stared down on Tsunade and smirked...

" Yes Hokage-sama I did it and what of it?" smiled Naruto.

Tsunade sighed as she had to say the following words.." I'm sorry Naruto-kun but as of now you are under..." but as she was about to declare him arrested Shikaku decided to stop him.

" Stop...hokage-sama their is no need for punishment."

" Oh and why is that Nara-san?" confusedly asked Tsunade.

Neji could feel why he stopped Naruto, it seem Naruto had managed to get the truth out.

" It's because my son confessed to the hideous deed of killing the Akamichi boy. Chouza is one of my best friends and comrade I feel that my son deserves the punishment not Naruto-san." stated Shikaku as he lowered his head in shame.

" Very well as of now Shikamaru will be ex..."

" Hey I don't think execution will be of any use, hokage-sama." expressed Neji.

" He's right, at the end of the day Shika should live to realize his horrible deed. Killing him would only serve that traitor." sighed Naruto boredly.

" Very well Nara Shikamaru will not be executed but be released and banned from doing any shinobi duties. Now most of you leave except for you... Naruto-kun." smiled the Hokage with an evil smile

/ _Damn what did I do now_?/ questioned an annoyed blonde Jounin.

As the rest of the shinobi left, Naruto was their left with herself, Shizune and ...Kakashi?

" Yo Naruto how's it been?" smiled the one eyed Jounin.

" It's been ok Hatake-teme...so why did you leave me here Tsunade-sama?" asked Naruto as he eyed her closely.

" Oh ...right well you see ever since you've been gone Konoha has become flooded with mission requests."

" Yeah so what does that have to do with me other than you want me to lessen the job."

" Actually most of these villages have requested that you be part of the mission... Naruto you sure have won al lot of villages over." smirked the buxom blond.

" Yeah well I can't just do mission all the time I need some relax time." sighed the blond.

" True, I have send a message to these villages and well since you have missions and for all you have done for the village, you can choose when and what time you want your missions so here's three choices for today... First mission, from the Land of Snow, Princess Yukie has requested you and two medic nins to help train some warriors for a few weeks...Second mission, Sasame Fuma has requested you and two taijutsu shinobi to help her clan and town physically train in case of combat...Third mission , you have been requested to defend a princess from pirates who escaped one of the elite prison in the land...the Rukekuka prison in the land of Earth. So choose which one Namikaze-san?"

/_Damn, well I'm too tired from fighting, hell fighting five Akatsuki can wear you for life, but in the other hand, ok_.../

" Ok Hokage-sama I choose the first mission..." smiled Naruto as he placed his hands lazily above his head.

Everyone was a little suprised by his choice, Naruto would usually choose adventure over training.

" Trust me, I've had my share of fighting for awhile, so obviously Sakura-san will be going with me but who else is in the medical field, well besides Shizune-san. Not that I wouldn't want you on my squad Shizune-san." smiled nervously Naruto.

" Actually she is none other than Hyuuga Hinata... so prepare yourself for a long travel and one more thing..."

" Yeah?"

" When would you like your Hokage-in-training to start?" smiled Tsunade.

Naruto on the other hand wasn't smiling, didn't they realize he meant that his dream of becoming Hokage had died when he was told to scram by his own people. Sure he had no anger towards them but he was a little bitter and realized that he wasn't wanted in power.

" I already told you Tsunade-sama I decline the Hokage offer, I rather much be like my grandfather Jiraiya and become a sannin." smiled Naruto.

" Naruto it was your dream wasn't it?" Kakashi hesitantly answered.

" Refer to the was Kakashi, I realized when I'm not wanted besides Anbu is not for me but I would like to talk to the council about something." stated Naruto as an evil grin spread through his face creeping the rest of the people in the room before he vanished in a flash.

/ _What did he mean about talking to the council about_?/ asked Tsunade, Shizune and Kakashi as they stared towards each other.

Meanwhile with Hinata and Sakura at the hospital...

It had been twelve hours since their shift had started and they had dealt from giving birth to simple paper cuts to operations to just giving some old people their vitamins and they were finally finished.

" So Sakura-san do you have any plans this weekend? You could come over..." smile the ever elegant Hyuuga. In what seemed impossible the Hyuuga heiress was in power of the Hyuuga household and made Neji into her general in case she could not accomplish her duties while she became a medic nin. Truth be told she became ever young kunoichi's idol.

" Yeah sure I see why not..." smiled Sakura at one of her close friends. Sakura had finally become as strong as Tsunade and was second only to Hinata in being well respected in the village and in the Land of Fire.

As they smiled towards each other a messenge bird arrived and dropped them a letter that stated...

**Hey Hinata-san, Sakura-san**

**Get ready , tomorrow morning we leave for Snow country to meet with Princess Yukie and her father so we can help them with some restoration. Be up by 7:30 so we can head out ...**

**P.S. Don't worry it will only take a few seconds to get there...gotta thank my pops for the technique...laters Dattebayo!!**

Sakura and Hinata stared at each other in shock ...they were going to Snow with just each other...

That's when their inners came in...

/ **YOSH IT'S TIME TO CAPTURE OUR FOXYKINS**!!/

Little did Naruto realize his life was sure going to get handfull...

Meanwhile in the council tower...

Danzo , Koharu and the rest of the council members were having a chat when Naruto blasted the door down...

" Is anybody home?" chuckled Naruto.

" Demon!! What is the meaning of this?" angrily stated Danzo.

" Oh you see I'm here to make sure that you Danzo and Koharu are arrested for treason and illegal experimentation..."

Dum Dum...The council is about to be exposed for their supposed works of art...stay tuned...

Don't worry Harem is like this...Ten-Ten, Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Temari and a pairing of your choice which only include four...

A.) Shizune

B.) Sasame

C.) Shion (although I will need some info on her)

D.) Ayame

First to ten wins so vote sorry for the same shit just needing to know and if no one makes it to ten then it's just those five kunoichi...

Gomen nasai my bitches!! mwahahahaha


	8. Not an updateyet

Hello everybody ...

Now for a while I had been thinking of the last harem when a great reviewer of mine named KingKakashi explained it to me of why shouldn't add Sakura as a member of the harem and he's right. I tossed and turned and finally agreed she didn't deserve Naruto. Therefore I will add Shizune as her replacement along with Ayame but I feel one more woman would be a little good since I will take Ten-Ten out sorry guys...so who should be her replacement

A.) Haruna

B.) Hana

C.) Yugito

D.) Isaribi

E.) Five is good

F.) I don't care this story sucks

Choose wisely ...as soon as possible first to three will be added in Harem and don't worry I will try to make some decent fight scenes just need a little more practice. I will do my best to have you all enjoy this story unlike Rest In Piece which was horrible in my opinion.

The Harem so far is: Hinata, Temari, Ino, Shizune, Ayame

Also I will be writing some new stories and hopefully anyone could like these Ideas...

1.) My Baby's Daddy...

Women had no interest on Naruto didn't seem right, for Naruto anyways, little did he realize that a visit from a beautiful blonde would have him have to accomplish an ultimate promise even he doesn't think he could keep. When Jiraiya and Tsunade finds out about the promise and the situation of the visit, well there reactions are not of shock to anyone. It's when Hinata and Ayame find out about Naruto's situation that may turn the situation bad...this could turn to one big ugly catfight...

Naruto x Shion

2.) B.R.A.T ( Beautiful Royalties Are Troublesome)

Every man dreams of having a beautiful princess around their arms to show how smooth they are but the problem is no guy can get those women. Naruto on the other hand doesn't have a problem with that after all with a Hyuuga princess, snow princess, a princess from the vegetable country and a priestess chasing him who's got time to be worried about life?

Thanks and hopefully I can update soon ...laters yo


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto To The Rescue

It was a dark and stormy night as the shinobi of Konoha were telling scary stories and hugged each other in fear when something broke down Naruto's door it was ,...

Helovestowrite" Yo."

All of the shinobi" What the hell you scared us!!"

Helovestowrite" Uh...Dattebayo?"

Naruto " That doesn't make any sense."

Helovestowrite " Neither does me not owning Naruto. What up with that?"

Ok Harem is finished and here is the list... Temari, Hinata, Ino, Ayame, Shizune, Yugito and Shion. Sorry Ten-Ten fans I love this pairing but not in this story don't worry she'll have a happy ending too...

* * *

Danzou and Koharu were sweating some bullets, somehow they were finally discovered, still they wanted to make sure. This kid could be lying to them and they would make the mistake of accidentally giving out their plot.

" With what evidence do you dare make such an accusation with demon brat?" angrily stared Danzou.

" First of all to you , it's Mr. Demon thank you very much and secondly with this..." smirked Naruto as he threw paperwork at the council traitors.

" Secondly here are the constructed plans as you can all see villagers, head clan leaders, Hokage-sama... Pein, Madara, and the rest of the Akatsuki were trained by top notch demonic shinobi. To make sure that the Akatsuki were powerful, Danzou kept then hidden two hundred miles away from Iwa on Earth country so not a single village could discover their little plot."

" This filty rat knows nothing of which he speaks, he deserves to be executed for treason!" yelled the council woman.

" What's the matter why so defensive,...let me guess I'm getting close well here's a scroll written by ...Ranzou Tuchsiu." smiled Naruto.

Danzou and Koharo froze...they got rid of him..how was he able to survive the assault.

" Oh don't worry he didn't survive but from one of my frog sources they found this scroll let's read it..." as Naruto opened the scroll Danzou sweated but tried to act nonechilant.

_Whoever in Konoha, or Fire Lord , or friend,_

_Please help I was betrayed by Danzou and his crew due to the discovery of his sick plan of taking over Konoha. I have discovered that during the Nidaime and Sandaime, Danzo uwas recruiting young children by using their insecurities and loneliness and turning them into cold heartless animals, due to the fact that they killed liked it was breathing for them. It seemed during every two months Danzou would request a trip out of the village only to have training from what it looked like Madara Uchiha had decided to join the man in his quest. Since then I saw a blond who reminded me of Minato-san and a young girl. Oh no I've been caught...farewell reader..._

As the scroll finished being read by Naruto the clan leaders, villagers, Tsunade, the Rookie Nine and all the sensei had arrived only to be very pissed off or should I say intent to murder those two after hearing the disgusting news.

" So you see everyone, the council did nothing more than influence Orochimaru,and the Akatsuki after all I have a recording of the meeting between young Orochimaru and Danzou, does anybody want to hear it?" smirked Naruto.

Danzou and Koharu were in fear due to the murderous stares they were receiving. The boy had figured their plan out and destroyed it. As Naruto looked at them giving them a sadistic look he played the tape.

" _Oh hello Danzou-sama"_

_" Hello Orochimaru-kun, listen I am here to talk to you."_

_" Very well but why are we here in the forest isn't it dangerous?"_

_" No my boy it safe now listen, I feel that you are being disrespected."_

_" What do you mean?"_

_" Well I feel Sandaime isn't teaching you enough after all you are the prodigy of Konoha we can't let you be weak."_

_" I guess but ..."_

_" No buts , if you want power my boy you must take it and force others to give it to you that is the only way you get ahead of life."_

_" Yes Danzo-sama I-I understand..."_

_" I see your pain as people treat you as a freak, someone who shouldn't be a shinobi. You must punish those who treat you harshly, understand boy?"_

_" Yes I understand...they will all pay."_

_" Good I like you're attitude, and I will help. Want to join a group I've created it has many strong shinobi who are strong like you, hungry like you."_

_" Yes I would be honored, Danzou-sama."_

_" Very well as of now you are an Akatsuki, and first thing you need to do is separate yourself from your teammates, think you could do that?"_

_" Yes Danzou-sama..."_

_" Good first mission I want you to kill Tsunade-san's loved ones. She's powerful and could endanger us and our mission. Think you could do it?"_

_" I can achieve it master..."_

_" Good now go their is work to be done."_

Naruto stopped the tape and waited until finally ...Tsunade charged at Danzou but was stopped by Naruto.

" Naruto-kun what the hell ? I want vengence of those pieces of shit." angrily growled the blond Hokage.

" Relax Hokage-sama anger takes you nowhere but a bad path...besides look behind you Dan and Nawaki are there now so its over." smiled Naruto.

Tsunade relaxed a bit to know that it was thanks to Naruto, although she was angry she was a little less bit furious since her loved ones were alive.

Naruto just walked back and forth torturing the two traitors as the villagers and shinobi understood it all now. The Akatsuki, the Nine-tail Fox, Orochimaru , the death of Sarutobi, it was all due to the sick twisted power hungry council men and women.

" As you can see Danzou-san, Koharu-san seems to me that you two thought you were going to get away with this...sorry for that but I do wish to give you something..." and flipped the finger as Naruto gave them a fox grin.

" Ibiki-san, Anko-san you can take them away..." and they left as an entire village followed them wanting those two to be hanged.

Naruto just stood there as he was left with the Rookie Nine, the jounin and Tsunade who were looking at him like if Naruto had grown another head.

" How did you know about this Naruto?" curiously asked Kakashi eyeing him as well as the rest.

" Well Kakashi-san who's to say? I can never tell..." laughed Naruto.

" Naruto you are going to tell us!!" yelled the Godaime.

" Damn lady not so loud anyways, I had noticed his weird attitudes and reactions since I was seven. Since you all know I have the Nine-tailed fox inside me, I had no family around so I had free time to spy on him, and well I noticed he had some maps of the village and was chatting with an Oto-nin. Seeing that snitching would just have deny it and accuse me of treason I decided to research , plot and wait. After all I was able to outrun the Anbu, prank the Hyuugas, and even paint some of the Uchiha town orange why couldn't I decipher his little plan. Only thing I regret is not stopping him from getting the old man and Jiraiya from getting killed." frowned the blond.

Everyone stood in shock wondering only one thing...how much had Naruto hold back all those years.

" You all want to know one thing... did you fake everything in you life? The answer is no... I was able to understand the weaknessess of the bloodlines since I was nine. The only thing I faked in my life was my stupidity. The color orange, I love it...ramen, I love it...fighting , I enjoy it all those things were true about me and who I am. " smirked Naruto.

" Then why didn't you show what you truly possessed?" asked Kiba with amazement.

" Simple, if you show others you're strong, they'll gun for you but if you make others think you're weak, they'll underestimate you and that will be their downfall. Ninjas are supposed to have an element of suprise and that's what I taught myself to do. Even with all the traitor Sasuke showed off and Sakura with Kakashi kissed his ass, I stayed consistent. " as Naruto gave everyone a sarcastic thumbs up.

/ **Damn, he truly did defeat me, I will battle you Naruto-san I want to see how strong you have gotten**./ as Neji smiled outside.

" So Naruto-kun...how strong are you?" asked a slightly blushing Hinata.

" Well I can't say...for all I know I'm as strong as a ...genin!" laughed Naruto.

As the rest of the shinobi left, only Tsunade, Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto were left.

" I have some news... seems that Princess Yukie got sick and needs medical attention, so you three need to go now.." sighed Tsunade.

" Ok but I have a question..." as Naruto raised his hand.

" Yes what is it?" eyed Tsunade.

" How come you dated someone who's got the same hair like Jiraiya-sempai?" laughed Naruto.

Tsunade's anger rose to such a level that Hinata and Sakura were terrified but Naruto he just snorted.

" Whatever old crazy cat lady , we've gotta go...so stand back..." as Naruto grabbed both Hinata's and Sakura's hands while both the ladies blushed.

Tsunade cocked her eyebrow as she asked " Naruto what the hell are you doing?"

Naruto smirked..." Watch..." as he started to do the signals

" Hirashin no Jutsu!" as Sakura , Naruto and Hinata disappeared in a flash.

/ **That move is still pretty impressive, I gotta say**.../ as Tsunade walked away.

Meanwhile with Naruto , Sakura, and Hinata...

" Naruto-san , what the hell was that? I've never felt such speed."

" Yes Naruto-kun what jutsu was that?"

" Well that was an S-ranked Jutsu... and it allows me to travel large distance in seconds pretty neat huh?" chuckled Naruto like a little kid in the candy store.

" So we should ..." as Hinata was about to speak a kunai was thrown only to miss.

" Not if we have any say in it..." as two shinobi appeared...who wore the Jashin sign on their fore head.

" So you guys are in the Hidan's cult huh?" asked Naruto with boredom

Sakura and Hinata could only ask , cult with Hidan...?

" Ahh so the legendary hero knows of us how great is that Rukku..."

" It is very good our reputation will be big when we kill the man who defeated Itachi, Orochimaru and the Akatsuki..."

" Fine let's do this your way... Fuuton: Daitoppa !"

The two shinobi flew through the trees as Naruto smirked with victory.

" Naruto-kun what jutsu was that..." but before he could answer Sakura slapped him.

" What was that for?"

" Don't you remember that was Orochimaru's attack on us or did you forget?" irritatedly asked Sakura.

" Of course I remember it's just that, watch out...!" as Naruto pushed the two of them out of the hidde kunai's way.

" Nice little technique but now let's see what you really have..." answered Rukku.

" All right boys...you want a high ranked jutsu you got it...Hinata, Sakura move it...Yomi Numa( Swamp of the Underworld)"

What the girls saw they were amazed, a large swamp started sinking the trees as the cult shinobi had to jump high in the air...

" Well take this... Joro Senbon!!" as needles flew through the sky.

Naruto only moved too quickly for him to realized his mistake... "Bunshin Daibakuha!" as the clone exploded on the both ex-nin as they were knocked out while Naruto had landed on the ground

Naruto smirked as he waited only for a bit...Raiton: Oodama Rasengan!!" as a ball of lighting struck through the men as blood spread all over the place.

/ **How was, Naruto able to apply lighting to the Rasengan, it's impossible...**/ thought a pink haired female.

/ **Naruto-kun you really have grown stronger...hopefully I can too so I can tell you I like you..**/ sighed a black haired beauty.

" Hey ladies come on we need to head to the palace she could be getting sick..." with that the shinobi vanished.

After a while Naruto used his Tajuu Kage Bushins to carry the two girls after a long time of running so they could make sure they got to the Princess in time. There was no to time for rest and as he approached Capital city only to be greeted by Asama..

" Hello Naruto-san long time no see.." smiled the gray haired man

" It has ...so can you catch me up, Asama-san?" stated Naruto with concern.

" Yes ...follow me..." and the two left with Kage Bushins carrying his fellow comrades.

As Naruto followed, he saw the room only to find one thing that grew of concern.

" Umm...Asama-san?" nervously asked the blond.

" Yes Naruto-san?"

" Uhhh...is their going to be a meeting here tomorrow?"

" Yes good instincts Naruto-san, the princess of Vegetable country and a priestess are coming to make a treaty for their countries." smiled Naruto.

/ **Ehehehe can't wait to see you in action, kit**./ chuckled the fox.

Naruto had to shake that off as long as he got away he wouldn't suffer. He hoped he didn't...

Sakura had stuttered to find out Naruto had carried her while Hinata, well she fainted. Asama was a little scared but Naruto assured him that she would be all right.

" Hello young man may I ask who you are?..." smiled someone who looked very familiar to Naruto.

" Daimyou-sama that boy is Naruto Uzumaki, the shinobi I told you about..."

" Oh yes, Naruto-san it is a pleasure to meet you my name is Kazahana Sousetsu... I'm Yuki-kun's father." smiled the Daimyou.

" Nice to meet you sir..."

" Oh and who may I ask are your partners?"

" Hello I am Hinata Hyuuga..." as she shook Sousetsu's hand.

" Hi I'm Sakura Haruno and I was on the mission to help your daughter..." as she too shook his hand.

" Yes now I remember, I apologize well she's in that room with her friends, Haruna-san and Shion-san." smiled Sousetsu.

Naruto's blood ran cold, Hinata and Sakura were wide eyed open. Hinata knew Haruna-san well , she had asked Naruto to stay with her to rebuild her country. Sakura knew Shion very well, after all , a woman who asks her teammate to bear children with her leaves a very good impression.

Naruto on the other hand was ready to pass out,their was things that never feared him but when it was explained to him what he promised Shion his nosebled for days and couldn't believe his supposed smarts failed him when it came to girls. Naruto was good with jutsus and fighting skills but never with normal day things.

" Ehehehe well I'll just wait outside... good luck Sakura-san, Hinata-chan..." and Naruto ran off.

After he disappeared, the two girls could only think of the same thing...

/ **He realized what he promised**.../as the two medic nins walked in the room...

It was later in the night as Naruto walked over to the dining room , nervous as he could possibly be. Once he stepped inside he found Sousetsu sitting so he decided to join him.

" Ahh Naruto-san you arrived , excellent...but why didn't you dress up a bit..." as he noticed Naruto wearing his Jounin jacket with underneath a brown shirt and blue cargo pants.

" Sorry but need to wear clothes in case of an attack..."

" Yes it makes a lot of sense...well the women will arrive about..now..." as the door opened to find five beautiful women with only one word...

" Naruto-kun!"

Meanwhile outside the Capital City...

Deidara was walking towards the palace as he remained firm with his plan...

" Un I guess I'm going to have to kill a lot of people before I am called a great killer than those bastard Uchihas. Well I guess I'm going to start with a princess..." chuckled evilly as Deidara walked towards, what he least realized, his doom.

What will happen...

Finally finished with this chapter..sorry NaruXSaku or NaruXTen but I've decided to allow a TenXLeeXSaku isn't that nice of boo?

Sorry for a short chapter but I was in not a good mode to write it long...next time it will be


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto To The Rescue

I don't own Naruto...

Ten-Ten" So who owns Naruto?"

Naruto" Hey I'm nobody's slave!!"

Heloves" Actually your Masashi's bitch...hoebag."

Naruto" What??"

Heloves " Yep and one more thing, pink, ramen, and emos suck !! Free Disneyland!!"

Naruto " I'm glad you don't own me..."

Heloves " Oh go be a crybaby!! "

/_inner thoughts_ or **kyuubi/**

* * *

Naruto and Sosetsu stood in amazement looking at five beautiful women. The women on the other hand had other ideas, like giving each other a death glare for calling their Naruto, Naruto-kun. It would have stayed like this for an uncomfortable time.

" So how dare you call my Naruto, Naruto-kun?" growled Shion at all the other girls.

" He's not your Naruto-kun , after all why would he settle with an ugly witch like yourself." smirked Haruna as Shion glared at her comments.

" Don't flatter yourself ladies, Naruto obviously came for me, isn't that right Naruto-kun? " asked Yukie as she smiled arrogantly at Naruto.

Hinata was mad, no far from it, she was livid. How dare they just claim Naruto. For the first time she decided to take action,tone the shy voice down and came out the stuck up princess. If anyone was going to claim Naruto it was her.

" Ha first off why would he want wanna be women when he could have me. Secondly if you ladies want Naruto-kun you're gonna have to get through me because I love him and no hussy is going to take him from me." expressed Hinata with a frown.

While Asama and Sosetsu just gawked at the information, Naruto sighed. Since when did he become popular with girls? Why did Hinata just insult the girls, that's not her...is it?

" All right ladies that's enough..."

/ **I smell one of them**./

/ _Smell who teme fox_?/

/ **Stupid brat...one of the Akatsuki and from his chakra pressure I think it's that clay one**./

/ _Deidara? Damn I knew he wasn't dead yet.../_

/**Inform your mates, kit./**

/ _Whatever they're not my mates, idiot_./

Sakura noticed the look that Naruto had while the rest panicked thinking that Naruto had passed out.

" Relax girls he's just thinking." sighed the pink haired medic nin.

" All right ladies, Asama, Sosetsu go with Hinata and Sakura and leave the city." stated Naruto angrily.

" What's going on Naruto?" asked Hinata worriedly.

" It's one of the remaining Akatsuki members,from what I can sense it's Deidara so get everyone out of here and fast ." as Naruto pointed to the exit door.

" What is the Akatsuki?" asked Yukie.

" They're an evil organization bent on world domination but so far I've manage to kill most of them. Anyways take them Hinata, Sakura and I'll take care of Deidara. Now go!"

While Sakura and Hinata escorted Yukie, Shion, Haruna, Sosetsu and Asama to safety their concerns grew.

" What if Naruto-kun doesn't make it?" Hinata expressed concernly.

" Oh come on it's Naruto we're talking about I'm sure that he will make it. I think..."

/ _Please Naruto-kun be ok_.../ as the pink haired medic nin and the Hyuuga princess take off to the chambers of protection.

Meanwhile...

" Oh boy so much money to be had here...well I guess better make myself useful...Kibaku Nendo!!" as Deidara explodes down the door only to find a blond standing there waiting for him.

" Hello Deidara-san remember me?" smirked Naruto.

" Ha you're that Kyuubi brat that defeated me well first I'll kill you then kill the princess." laughed Deidara.

" You wish, now can we get on with this...Tajuu Kage Bushin!!"

" Ahh clones well let's see what do I have at my disposal..Jibaku Bushin!" as the clones rushed towards Naruto to distract him, Deidara decided to use some of his weapons.

" Kibaku Nendo!!..." declared Deidara as a bird shaped clay appeared and rushed towards Naruto.

" Oh shit...Shihohappo Shuriken!!" yelled in exhasparation as the shurikens stabbed the bird clay only to have caused a massive explosion ring throughout the city.

As Naruto went crashing to the floors, one thing was certain...

/ _I really wished I had some ramen today_./

Meanwhile with the kunoichi...

All five of the people heard the explosion and were quiet, nervous of what was going on in the battle.

" So Sakura-san , Hinata-san can you please explain the Akatsuki a bit more?" Shion asked impatiently.

" Well , the Akatsuki are S-ranked ex-nin who used their powers to kill and capture the jinchuriki and use the demons inside of them to capture the world." sighed Sakura.

" What are Jinchuriki?" asked Haruna

" Well they're human sacrifices or containers of the nine demons of hell." expressed Sakura as she clutched her kunai in case anything happened.

" How do humans manage to capture demons, it sounds very impossible." wondered Asama.

" Well if you master seal techniques, like our two Hokages in the past were able to do then you can capture and control the demon's actions."

" So... do you know any Jinchuuriki, Sakura-san?" asked Yuki.

" Well the Kazekage of Suna was a former Jinchuuriki." stated Sakura while looking above hoping Naruto was all right.

" Was? What happened ?" Sosetsu asked very interested in the conversation.

" The Akatsuki were able to separate the demon from the vessel instantly killing him...but if it wasn't for a kind old lady and Naruto , Gaara wouldn't have come back to life." smiled Sakura.

" What? Oh my god, how can such beasts be alive?" expressed Shion very terrified of hearing such criminals

" Well N-Naruto-kun has already defeated most of them but the others went into seclucion until recently." smiled Hinata.

" Is Naruto-san a jinchuuriki?" curiously asked Asama.

Hinata and Sakura stood a little nervous...could they tell them the truth?

" Yes Naruto-kun is a jinchuuriki of the nine-tailed fox Kyuubi no Kitsune." sighed Sakura.

Most of the people in the room were shocked...Naruto was one of the people that were hunted down for their demon inside.

" Wow and how did young Naruto manage to not let that power get into his head?" curiously asked Sosetsu with wonder in his eyes.

" Well, Naruto-kun he...he never really had anything but hatred from the villagers but when he found the people that cared for him, he used the Kyuubi's power for good. That's why Naruto-kun is so special to me and his friends." explained Hinata with admiration in her voice.

" Why would they hate Naruto-kun for something he had inside?" sadly asked Shion.

" Well Shion-san it was due to the attack on our village by the Nine Tailed Fox who killed thousands of our people. Everyone in the village blamed Naruto because he became the container of Kyuubi. Even if he was just a child they would always take their anger at him. It's just a story that's too horrible to even mention..." stated Sakura as she lowered her head.

" How did Naruto-kun's parents feel about him being used as a container?" grimly asked Yukie.

" His father used him as a container to protect the village and Naruto-kun's mother died giving birth to him." sadly sighed Hinata.

" T-That's s-so sad..." expressed the three young women before they shed tears.

As they lowered their heads, Naruto and Deidara came crashing down, bloody and tired.

" Naruto-kun!!" yelled the five ladies.

Naruto struggled to his feet but managed to get a hold of himself...

" S-Sakura, H-Hinata g-get out of here..." expressed Naruto as he stood swaying his body from the crash through four floors.

" N-Naruto-kun , let us help you..." anxiously expressed Hinata as she hurried to Naruto's side to help him maintain balance of his body.

" Yeah you're going to get yourself killed if you don't let us help you Naruto, why do you have to be so stubborn?" expressed Sakura in an annoyed tone.

" Because the moment you try to use a physical attack on that bastard, you both will be blown up." sighed Naruto as he released himself from Hinata's grip.

/ _The bastard disappeared into the darkness of the room._/ snarled Naruto.

/ **Be on alert, kit...he could be anywhere and place any clay bombs in any location**./

/ _Gotcha , fox.._./ as Naruto looked around while squating to make sure that Deidara wouldn't suprise any of them.

The room stood in silence, waiting for anything to happen as the young royalties and the men sweated and grew quite scared...

" Sakura, Hinata stand in protection around Sosetsu-san and the others or else they could be killed..." whispered Naruto to the girls as they started slowly walking towards the could be victims.

Just as the were about to arrive, Hinata used her Byakugan only to spot a small spider lowering itself to the victims and decided to launch a kunai at the spider. While Hinata was about to set off the bomb, Naruto had turned around to see it as well and noticing Hinata, his eyes turned wide open..

The kunai flew... the spider lowered itself further... the death of the young ladies and of Asama and Sosetsu were at hand or so Deidara thought...

" Hirashin No Jutsu...Suiton: Rasengan!!" yelled Naruto as he arrived just in time to strike the spider bomb and the kunai.

/ _What the hell? It was supposed to active, why did my bomb not activate?/_ asked Deidara in his head.

" Hey Deidara I guess you must not have notice that you use clay as a weapon..." chuckled Naruto.

Everyone just stood staring at Naruto like his I.Q. had dropped 100 points...

" You're stating the obvious, demon brat." laughed Deidara.

Naruto just shooked his head in annoyance, this was supposed to be an Akatsuki member?

" No you don't understand asshole, I mean haven't you realize that clay can be weaken by water? I mean all your bombs become nothing more than wet mushy puddles, making them basically useless... didn't you think that eventually someone would catch on to your fighting style?" sighed Naruto in an annoyance due to stating the obvious.

Deidara just sweatdropped, had his fighting style been this obvious to figure out and defeat?

" So let me show you why you...oh what's the word that I'm looking for...oh yes miscalculated on fighting me... Suiton: Rasenshuriken...!!" as Naruto created a massive shuriken of water as it struck through Deidara weaking him and launching him into the floor.

The rest of the group just stood in awe at Naruto's power as they watched an Akatsuki plunge with destructive force to the ground.

" Hirashin No Jutsu: Naruto Rendan combo!" yelled Naruto as he instantly assaulted Deidara with no mercy with fists and kicks flying so fast not a single person could keep up with the fight. Finally, Deidara was set up with one finally assault that would end his life.

" Ok ...Daibaku Bushins...grab him now!..." was yelled by Naruto as the clones grabbed Deidara by his arms and legs and blew up splitting Deidara into pieces, finally killing him.

After a while of waiting to see if Deidara would wake up to fight, with the dead body spotted they finally came to the conclusion...he was dead.

" Naruto-kun!!" yelled the Hyuuga princess in panic and as she ran towards her beloved she saw him fall to the floor on his knees.

Sakura ran towards them a slight fear that Naruto was badly hurt and thought she was right when she saw the blond coughing blood.

/ _Can't let them know about my symptoms fox, I have to fake it_./

/ **Kit you must tell them why you are coughing blood this has been going on for five years**./ worriedly stated Kyuubi.

/ _In time, Kyuubi, in time but not now it will only make them more scared_./

" Naruto-kun, please speak to me.." softly cried Hinata as she hugged him scared he might be dying.

" I-I'm o-okay H-Hinata-chan, I-I'm fine..." explained Naruto while giving her a foxy grin before he groaned in pain.

" No you're not fine, here let me heal you..." as Sakura pushed Naruto lightly on the floor and using her green healing chakra started healing his wounds.

" Wow Sakura-san since when have you been able to heal people?" questioned an astonished Yukie.

" Well since I got training with Tsunade-shishou I've practiced day and night and finally got to be good enough to do it on my own." smiled Sakura at her achievements.

After a while, Naruto woke up to see many worried faces as he sat up.

" Are you ok? Naru-kun?" asked Sakura worried.

" Y-Yeah as good as you could feel after a fight with an Akatsuki member." lazily answered the blonde.

" Naruto-kun why were you coughing blood without any wounds? When we saw your ummm... chest we found no wounds left by Deidara." asked Hinata with a slight blush.

" Ehehehe well it was a tough fight Hinata-san and the explosion left internal bleeding but I'm ok for now." smirked Naruto at his lie.

Two weeks later...

After creating a new medic center and establishing medics, it was now time for the Konoha shinobi to depart.

" Well we must be off, Sosetsu-san ,Asama-san, Yukie-chan, Haruna-chan, Shion-chan take good care of yourselves and thank you for allowing us to stay in your palace." bowed Naruto in respect.

" No Naruto-san it is you I must thank you and your friends , for protecting us from that criminal Deidara we are forever in your debt." smiled Sosetsu.

After some goodbyes except for Shion , the Namikaze, Haruno and Hyuuga were about to leave when Shion spoke.

" Naruto-kun? " smiled Shion.

" Yes Shion-chan?" asked Naruto as he turned around to face her.

" When are you going to keep your promise?"

Naruto and Sakura just dropped to the floor in comical way while the rest just looked at them confused.

" Ehehehe well when I find the time..." as he grabbed Hinata's hand, who of course blushed mightly red and Sakura's hand who too blushed and took off.." Good bye and take care..."

After a Hirashin no Jutsu, the trio had arrived at the gates of Konoha.

" Man that was a battle can't wait to just stay home and sleep for a while or maybe get some Ichiraku ramen." sighed Naruto in exhaustion.

" Well first we need to report to Tsunade-sama so we can tell her about the Akatsuki." worriedly said Hinata.

" Oh all right let's go..." and the team took off to the Hokage's tower.

Meanwhile at the Hokage Tower...

Tsunade had sent Shizune to get her some sake when her beloved Dan arrived.

" Hey beautiful." smiled the gray haired man as he wrapped his arms around the Hokage.

" Hey handsome..." as she turned to his face to kiss him. As their lips met some one coughed out loud. They turned around to look at two smiling kunoichi and one angry shinobi.

" Ahh Naruto-kun it's good to see you again..." smiled Tsunade.

Naruto stood angry , he was livid, he didn't understand but in his heart he hated that man who kissed Tsunade. The man who took his sensei's loved one. It was boiling and he knew he had to get out.

Hinata and Sakura could right away tell , Naruto was angry with this man and they needed to get him out as fast as they could.

Before he could get out Tsunade grabbed Naruto pulling him until he was face-to-face with the man who was Tsunade's lover.

" Meet my fiancee, Dan... Dan meet the shinobi who brought you back and Nawaki, Naruto Namikaze." smiled Tsunade.

" Fiance? Y-You're getting married?" Naruto expressed in shock.

" Yess it's been awhile since you left and we have gotten closer." as Tsunade snuggled closer to Dan pissing Naruto off.

" Oh hello Naruto-san it is good to meet you..." and as he reached out to shake his hand, Naruto slapped it away ,suprising everyone in the room including Shizune who had just arrived with the rest of the Rookie Nine.

" It's not good to meet you, Dan-teme..." as Naruto glared coldly at the man.

As everyone waited to see what would happened, Tsunade did the only thing she could think off...she slapped him.

" Don't you dare disrespect him again do you hear me Uzumaki?!" yelled the blond sannin.

Naruto just stared at the floor before he got up and walked past the shinobi.

" Where do you think you're going, Uzumaki?" asked a rageful Tsunade.

" Wherever I damn please...Hokage-sama." snarled Naruto.

" You are to remain here and listen to your next mission..." but was shocked to see Naruto flipping her off.

" Go fuck yourself, I don't listen to those who abandon their friends." and Naruto walked away...

The room stood in silence, as they saw Naruto storm out .

" Tsunade-sama what happened?" nervously expressed Shizune.

" After all I've done for Naruto, he-he would hurt me...everyone get out!!" yelled a tear eyed Hokage.

Most of them left except for Shizune and Dan who stayed to comfort her.

With Rookie Nine...

" Why did Naru-kun just turn cold towards Hokage-sama, Sakura-san?" asked Hinata.

" I seriously don't know, it took me by suprise too.." sighed Sakura.

" Troublesome I thought you of all people would get why Naruto hates Dan-san." said Shikamaru lazily.

All of them turned to look towards Shikamaru with an " tell us why smartass" look.

" Well, Tsunade loves Dan right? Dan loves Tsunade, right?"

" Where are you going with this Shika?" asked an annoyed Ino.

" Yosh maybe its due to the fact that she stopped her youthful tears for the most youthful Sannin." shouted the green beast of Konoha.

" Bingo and take the fact that, Naruto never got over his death, now he's angry that she just moved on from Jiraiya's death like nothing happened but mourned ..."

" That's not right..." as Naruto flew down to the rest of the rookies.

" What do you mean... N-Naruto-kun ?" asked Hinata slightly still shy.

" It's when Jiraiya told me he was in love with Tsunade that I grew to hate that Dan ..."

Dum Dum such a tragic finding, what will happen next?? oh oh someone's coming for dinner...it's

Tobi" Tobi is a good boy!"

Gai " May your good youth sprout to youthfulness my friend."

Naruto" Dattebayo Bitches"


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto To The Rescue

I don't own Naruto...Wayne's World , dattebayo!!

Temari " He is seriously losing his mind."

Kankurou" You're telling me...oh a butterfly!" ran the supposed serious teddy bear ninja who was attacked by an angry bear after Kankurou had stolen its honey.

Temari " That looks like it hurts..."

Naruto" ttebayo ..."

Temari " Hey cutie, wanna be my boyfriend?"

Naruto" Wahhh, Heloves doesn't own me..." runs away as a crazy woman with a rope tries to catch him only for Naruto to trip and have Temari tie him up and have a shotgun wedding.

Seriously I don't own Naruto...

Author's note: Sorry for the short fight scene, I'm just no good at fights but will try better. Please bear with me, huh get it, bear.. ahh you don't get it...

* * *

" W-What do you mean, N-Naruto-kun?" worriedly expressed Hinata as she placed her hands near her mouth.

" I-It's just that... when Ero-sennin and I were traveling together we grew close although he would occasionally would go peek at women we were always talking about funny things or events never had any serious talks actually happened, but one night, when we were setting camp he just told me like he knew his death approached..." sighed Naruto while he lowered his head in sadness.

Flashback no Jutsu...

_The stars were shining brightly as the wind blew gently against the trees. Naruto had just finished catching the fish for him and Jiraiya to eat when he noticed his sensei staring at the fire with intensity._

_" Ero-sennin, what are you doing?" asked Naruto with a slight raised eyebrow._

_" Oh nothing, Naruto, well it's just that I need to have a talk with you..." smiled the sannin at who he saw as the next great line of Namikaze to arise._

_" Oh sure what about?" excitedly questioned the blond as he sat down on a log looking on with a gleam of excitement in his eyes._

_" Naruto, life is short and sometimes you have to realize that you may not be able to get the things you want. Do you understand me boy?" sighed the toad sannin as he looked at Naruto hoping he would grasp what he was trying to warn him about._

_" Not really, I mean how come you sound so wise all of a sudden? Usually you're trying to get me to read your perverted books or talking about Obaa-chan's boobs." expressed one confused blond._

_Jiraiya just rubbed his eyes in frustration, how could Naruto had survived this long without any intellectual thoughts._

_" First off, it's not that hard to understand Naruto it means sometimes you need to learn to give up on the thing you cherish the most and secondly I used to be you at one point in my life." explained Jiraiya while looking at Naruto with such sadness that even Naruto understood what he meant in his words._

_" When I was young I used to believe that Tsunade would grow to love me as I used to love her." the white haired man stated while poking at the fire with his stick._

_" No way you were in love with...well it does explain all those attempts of dates or perverted dates."_

_" Yeah and I thought if I just keep fighting for her, then one day she'll realize that I was always there for her and would give me a chance but that day never came and when I saw her blushing madly at Dan, Tsunade's love, it really hurt me because I knew I lost her. I guess I just don't want you disappointed like I was when you see Sakura-san kissing the traitor. So spare yourself the heartbreak kid, because if you don't, you'll end up like me, always chasing something I can never have." as a small drop of tears fell on Jiraiya's face, as he slowly got up and walked towards his tent ._

End Flashback

Rookie Nine just stood in a circle with gloomy eyes staring at Jiraiya's student.

" I never was able to see Tsunade the same again, and that's why Sakura..."as Naruto turned to face her.." I don't have feelings for you. My sensei knocked me off my ass and taught me that maybe you should be with whoever you want to be with and not force myself on you. You and I can never be together, but we can be friends." as a small smile appeared across Naruto's face.

" Y-Yess I-I guess w-we can..." as Sakura shook Naruto's hand that he had lifted as a sign of friendship her heart was saddened but understood why Naruto no longer saw her in the glamour light.

" Man Naruto now I understand why you were so pissed with Dan. He's basically like..."

" The teme? Yeah I know..." as Naruto coughed to the side, Shikamaru noticed that the liquid on the floor was blood.

" Hey Naruto are you ok?"

" Yeah ...cough...why...cough..." as Naruto started to get major pains in his chest, he grasped his heart.

" Yosh Naruto-kun you're flames of youth... you're unyouthfully sick!" yelled the green suited Jounin.

" No...cough...its..." before he could answer Naruto's eyes rolled to the back of his head and collapsed on the floor.

" Naruto!!" yelled the Rookie Nine.

" Naruto-kun!! What do we do, Sakura-san?" asked a very distraught Hinata who was watching her beloved on the floor.

As Sakura used her medical skill to see if anything was wrong, she listened to Naruto's heart only to heart erratic heart beats.

" HE'S HAVING A HEART ATTACK!! " as Sakura's eyes were in horror.

The rest of the group were in panic mode till Shikamaru snapped them out of it with a whistle.

" Look I know what I did to Chouji was fucked up and I'm sorry killing him and you probably don't trust me but you guys have to listen to me if you want Naruto to survive...Kiba use Akamaru as a stretcher since he's big, Naruto won't fall off plus we can rush him to the hospital faster. Ino, Sakura you guys go get Tsunade and tell her we got an emergency!! Shino, Lee, Hinata you go inform the sensei's about this incident. We can't let them find out on their own..." as the five shinobi rushed to get help and inform the sensei's only Neji and Shika were left.

" What can I do to help?" anxiously asked Neji who wanted to help not only a comrade but a good friend.

" You go to the hospital and when Tsunade and the rest get there use your buyakugan to find the cause of Naruto's heart attack." Shikamaru nodded to Neji.

" Right! Let's go Kiba-san."

" Right , come on Akamaru to the hospital!" yelled the worried dog boy as the four rushed to the hospital.

/_ I'm sorry everyone for my jealousy getting the better of me,Chouji my friend, I hope I can make it up to you and everyone my friend._/ as Shikamaru sighed and ran fast.

Meanwhile at the Hokage Tower...

Tsunade had been on the same spot for an hour staring at the blue sky. After her confrontation with Naruto she was wondering why Naruto had a distaste for Dan. What could he have possibly done to him? As Tsunade continued staring out of the window, Shizune walked in.

" Oh hey Shizune, so you got the sake?" asked Tsunade after turning around from the window on a crisp day.

" Yes m'lady but I think you were a little too hard on Naruto-kun, don't you think?" asked Shizune slightly scared knowing that Tsunade may take her wrath on her as well.

" Yeah but I don't get why that brat had to be so rude, I mean, I thought Naruto always gave everyone a smile and hi but this time he just gave Dan a cold glare, it doesn't make sense." shook Tsunade in confusion.

As Shizune placed the sake bottle and the cups, Ino and Sakura rushed in.

" Tsunade-sama...Naruto..." as Ino tried to explain to the Hokage she couldn't catch her breath.

" What...Ino ...is trying to say...is that Naruto-kun had a heart attack!! Please help sensei!!" cried Sakura who was on her knees tired and scared.

" Let's go Shizune!!" yelled the Hokage as she ran out of the office.

Meanwhile with the Jounin lounge...

Iruka and Kakashi were arguing something about Icha Icha Paradise when Lee, Shino , and Hinata ran in.

" What's going on with you three?" asked Iruka concerned.

" Naruto-kun's flames of youth are in grim danger!!" yelled the green beast of Konoha.

" What do you mean in danger? What's going?" asked a confused Asuma.

" N-Naruto-kun...he.." was all Hinata could say before she started crying only to have Kurenai hug her to comfort the young Hyuuga princess.

" What Hinata-san and Lee-san were trying to say is that Naruto-san had a major heart attack and is in the hospital."

The room stood in eerie silence, it couldn't be possible, Naruto was the healthiest shinobi they knew. Iruka wasted no time and dashed off to go see his adopted young brother and so did the rest of the jounin well except for one.

" Youthful Kakashi-san aren't you coming to cheer on Naruto-kun to survive such dastarly disease." questioned Gai.

Kakashi said nothing, this becoming to reminiscent of when he lost his sensei and now scared that he may lose another person he grew to like.

Gai could only watch his youthful rival in such an un youthful mood before he took off.

/ I'm so sorry , Naruto./ expressed the one eyed man.

Meanwhile in the hospital...

There stood the Rookie nine and Temari who had heard the terrible news and sent a letter to her brother. After all , Gaara and Kankurou had grown close to Naruto all these years and needed to be informed. The sight of Naruto though pained all the shinobi...

As Naruto layed on the hospital bed on life support, not being energetic, not yelling for ramen, but silent, lifeless...

Not a single Jounin able to handle the scene without tears pouring out...

" What caused this to happen to him?" asked Neji to himself in shock to see a good friend in a bed in a coma.

As Naruto was taken to the operating room, all the rookie nine forgetting about each other's squabble and just talked , hugged, and clasp their hands , hoping Kami wouldn't take Naruto so early.

Six hours had past before Tsunade and Shizune came out with sweat and tears as they brought Naruto to one of the rooms and attached him back on the breathing machine...

" Well...Tsunade-sama...is he... alive?" sniffed Sakura as she along the rest of the shinobi looked weary of tears coming out.

" Yes, we found out that Naruto had gotten a new and rare case of heart disease called Broken Heart Syndrome. Luckily new medic research had found this disease so we were able to help Naruto." sighed Tsunade wiping her tears away from what looked like a very wet towel.

" Broken Heart Syndrome? What is that Hokage-sama?" asked a frizzy hair Ino after hours of waiting to see if the blond had survived looked like hell.

Tsunade just looked to the side not wanting to answer so Shizune stepped in to help her master.

" Well it's as Tsunade-sama said it's a rare case when the human heart gets damaged due to emotional distress. It seems that Naruto-kun's heart arteries were damaged causing coughing up blood and set off the heart attack."

" He will be better all he needs is rest and he'll be back on his feet. Now leave him be and tomorrow you may be able to come visit him." as Naruto pushed out the rest.

" M-May I stay with him, Hokage-sama?" asked Hinata with eyes that pleaded to be beside Naruto.

" I'm sorry Hyuuga-san but no one but me and Shizune can stay and look after him, in case his symptoms get worse." as the two women walked back in to the operating room

As evening arrived, the shinobi just walked out no one able to speak as the rookie nine separated from each other, tired, beaten.

The Next Day...

/ **Kit, are you all right?**/ asked the somewhat worried fox.

/ _Yeah but that pain last night was as painful as I've ever experienced_./

/ **Well that Hokage of yours saved you fool, so be grateful**./

/ _I guess but something throws me off about Dan...when I was near him I got the scent of snake_./

/ **Then be on alert, kit, he may be a traitor**./

/ _Right._/

As Naruto slowly opened his eyes he examined the room only to find a bowl of food. So Naruto did what any person could do...use his strength to find out what kind of food it was and to his pleasant surprise, it was ramen.

The warm sensational smell of ramen had come in contact with Naruto's nose as he examined making him drool. Wearily he sat up and began eating his food with a small smile.

Shizune had been taking charts for all the patients placing when she turned to look at Naruto's room to find the blond sitting up.

" Naruto-kun!" expressed the raven haired medic nin.

" Hey Shizune-chan how you been?" waved Naruto as he ate his bowl. The only response he got was that she rushed towards Naruto and hugged him tears of joy rushing out of her eyes.

Naruto smiled, she really did care for him, so he did the only thing he could think of... he hugged her back.

" We were all worried for you, Naruto-kun. We thought you weren't going to make it." grimly said Shizune.

" Well I'm still alive and kicking...say where's Hokage-sama?" curiously asked Naruto.

" I'm right here brat..." as the blond buxom Hokage walk in with a chart with a relief smile on her face.

" Tsunade...I-I'm sorry for what I did...and thank you.." as Naruto bowed grateful to her.

Tsunade looked at Naruto, walked towards him and hugged him shocking both Naruto and Shizune.

Flashback No Jutsu

As the medic nin rushed from the tower to the hospital, Sakura decided to speak up...

" Tsunade-sama is it true that Jiraiya-sama had feelings for you?"

Tsunade stopped along with Ino and Shizune who were curious to see where this was going.

" Sakura, why do you bring this up now?" asked Tsunade in a very irritated fashion.

" W-Well before Naruto-kun had the heart attack he told me that you ...well took Jiraiya-sama for granted." expressed Sakura as she closed her hands together scared for her life.

Tsunade looked down in shame, how could she tell Sakura or anybody how she used to treat Jiraiya.

" Y-Yess I guess I did take him for granted, him always being there for me. I just thought that he would always be with me, I guess Kami proved me wrong and now it hurts to have him gone..." as Tsunade looked up with an" I'm sorry "look.

" No time to remorse Hokage-sama we have to get to the hospital...Naruto-kun needs us!" yelled a desperate Ino.

" Right..." as Tsunade rushed her thoughts continued to pile on until she saw the image of the incident earlier and smiled. She understood why Naruto despised Dan so much ...

/ _Naruto, to look out for your godfather, that is very sweet of you. You really did care for him..._/ were the last thoughts before she rushed in the hospital determined to save the last Namikaze.

End Flash back

" Trust me Naruto, I heard why you hated Dan...and I did grow to love that idiot. I miss him everyday..." whispered Tsunade as she shed some tears on Naruto's shoulders, while Naruto was happy to know that his sensei did win her over and had a huge happy grin on his face.

" Awww..." went a group of shinobi who entered the room to see a touching moment.

" Hey guys it's good to see.." would have said more but Kiba interrupted Naruto.

" What the hell Naruto, man? We were all worried for you? How come you didn't say that you had heart problems?" yelled the dog boy as he grabbed Naruto by the hospital gown collar.

" Kiba-san that is enough we can't afford Naruto to rise his emotional intensity right now." stated Shino unemotional.

" Yes, Shino-san is right we all must keep our emotions in check. Naruto since when did these symptoms start and be honest." sweetly asked Tsunade.

Everyone looked worried that maybe they had seen the symptoms and didn't do nothing about it.

" It was the day I found out about Jiraiya's death...I was at home trashing my place in anger, punching the bed, using the rasengan to blow up the side of the building. After I calm myself down, I noticed blood trickled out of my mouth and thought nothing of it. Sakura you must have gone to my apartment and thought it as the villagers right?" as Naruto looked at all the shinobi, he looked at the window slightly squinting as if he was looking for an answer.

" H-Hai..."

" Naruto why didn't you come talk to someone, you could have talk to me if you wanted. We were all here for you..." expressed Iruka as he looked at Naruto who seemed to just shake his head.

" No, I couldn't, I can't explain it but I needed to be alone, even when Shikamaru tried to comfort me I ignored him. I mean I'm sorry for you Shika to have lost Asuma-sensei but at the end of the day , you got to walk home and have your mother and father comfort you and make you feel better. This was the first time in my life that I felt I had a father, someone who knew me best, and to lose , a mentor, a friend, a sensei who truly believed in me, who didn't think I was a waste of time it deeply hurted. Let's face it , at one time you Iruka-sensei thought I couldn't amount to anything. Everyone on in this room , other than Hinata, doubted me...except for Jiraiya. I started to understand why Sasuke-teme burned with rage. The Akatsuki took my family away from me. So while I don't like you Sasuke..." as he looked at Sasuke with a slight glare.

" I understand why you left the village and I too felt anger and hatred for those bastards.." sighed Naruto letting his head drop to cover his tears.

" Now you all know why I left to fight Pein and Madara, the men responsible for the deaths of thousands but more importantly those who killed my family. No one not even Kami, or Shinigami could have stopped me that day from vengeance." growled Naruto as he looked up at his comrades and senseis.

After a while, Iruka ruffled Naruto's hair and smiled.

" It's good to have you alive and well, Naruto.."

" Thanks, it means a lot...and sorry to call all of you out it's just that I wanted you all to know that Jiraiya-sensei meant a lot to me..." worriedly expressed Naruto.

" It's all right Naruto we all did treat you badly in the past." chuckled Ino.

" Ino-san is right, you deserved some respect after all you have done for us." expressed Neji .

All of the shinobi seemed to agree and each and everyone walked up to Naruto and either gave him a kiss on the cheek( Ino, Hinata, and Temari) ...handshake( the guys.  
a youthful hug ( Gai and Lee with tears and a rainbow) and a normal hug.

" All right it's time for Naruto to rest up, he will be dismissed tomorrow." as Tsunade saw everyone leave she saw Hinata standing there as if nothing was going to stop her.

" S-Sorry H-Hokage-sama but I'm staying here with Naruto-kun and n-nothing is going to change that..." expressed a defiant Hinata shocking everyone that knew the shy princess.

" Very well , Hinata-san you may stay, but only if someone..." but was rudely interrupted by two fellow blond kunoichi yelling me's at everyone.

" Fine but don't make damn noise..." as the rest walked out Hinata looked at her comrades.

" We're here for you Hinata..."

" Yeah it's not like we're here to steal your boyfriend." smirked Temari.

" B-Boyfriend?" was the only thing the poor princess could spill out before she passed out...

Meanwhile later in the night with Dan outside of the Leaf village gates...

As Dan walked towards the inner part of the forest outside of the village he was greeted by Orochimaru...

" Ahh Dan-kun my good friend, how has it been?" smirked the paled shinobi...

" It's good to see you Oroch-san ..." bowed the long silver haired man.

" So ... are you still loyal to the cause?"

" Yes my friend, and trust me I have an excellent plan to take down Hokage-sama..."

" Oh and what would that be, Dan-kun?" hissed the snake summoner.

" Kidnap Nawaki-chan and Shizune-chan and hold them up for random, her life for theirs..."chuckled the traitor.

" Good , good I see I won't have to kill you...now onto business at hand..." as the two walked away in the dark forest...

Oh boy seems we have a traitor alert!! Can any one stop it?

Oh and by the way Broken Heart Syndrome is a real disease in which emotional stress can cause the heart to injure causing heart attacks , major depression, loss of hunger...the coughing of blood just for some drama for your mama!! I think!!


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto to The Rescue

I don't even care that Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishamoto or Miyamoto.... as long as I get dibs on cookies I'm happy, 'tebayo!!

* * *

After what seemed like yesterday would never end , the sun arised to wake the blond up as he yawned while stretching his arms to see Hinata sleeping on his lap while Ino and Temari slept on their seats with some drool over their face.

As soon as he woke up, Hinata started stirring and woke up as well.

" N-Naruto-kun?" asked the groggy princess.

" Oh sorry to wake you up Hinata-chan I just wanted to look at the rising sun." as he uncovered himself to reveal he was just in the hospital gown while staring out the window.

" I-It's okay a-are you feeling w-well?" asked the slightly blushing Hinata.

" Could be better, anyways thanks for staying with me but isn't your dad worried?"

" I-I asked him if I could stay and besides I-I would still be here N-Naruto-kun." shyly explained the Hyuuga heir.

" Well thank you for being there for me Hinata, I really owe you." smiled Naruto

" A-Actually I was wondering if..." was the only thing Hinata expressed as she started to poke her fingers.

" I'm sorry Hinata I would love to take you out on a date but...I just can't." frowned Naruto as he grabbed her hand making the shy Hyuuga squeak.

" Please give me some time ok Hinata-hime? " smiled Naruto as he kissed Hinata's hand causing her to , of course, faint.

Naruto just smiled at the raven haired beauty before he noticed that Temari had awoken somewhat suprised at Naruto's boldness.

" Hey Temari-san how are you this morning?" smirked the fellow blond.

" Pretty good just tired from sleeping on this damn chair. Someone's being all smooth all of a sudden." smirked the sand princess as she groaned and placed her hand on her lower back.

" Yeah, whatever someone's got drool all over her face." waved off Naruto and smirked at her situation.

After a few minutes of silence and cleaning her face of course, Temari got annoyed and broke it off.

" So what happened after the battle with the Akatsuki? Where did you go? Everybody thought you died." worriedly expressed Temari.

" Well I can't tell you where I went but I can tell you what happened..." Naruto said as he lowered his head," I guess after I finished off Madara, all I did was cry. Knowing I was never going to see my family again. In my head just thinking how much I missed ero-sannin a.k.a Jiraiya. It hurted really bad to come home." sighed Naruto before he continued.

"Trust me to see you guys regain your loved ones I would have liked to see from the sas-gay to Tsunade-sama happy would have made my day but it hurted too much to come home." grimly expressed Naruto as he looked at Temari.

What Naruto and Temari hadn't noticed was that both Ino and Hinata had awoken and were listening in.

" I just wonder how all our loved ones came back ...unless,Naruto did you bring our loved ones back for us?" questioned Temari that suprised all three of the shinobi in the room.

" Why do you ask?" questioned the confused blond.

" Chiyo-san told me how you made an ultimate sacrifice were you could have brought your family back. Is it true?" sadly questioned Temari.

As Ino and Hinata pretended to sleep they waited patiently for Naruto's answer.

" Yeah, I was given a chance to bring my family back by Kami but instead I used it for my friends, a decision I have never learned to me when people tell me personal stuff I do listen to what they have to say." Naruto said as he rose with a sad smile.

" You never grew to regret, but why if you could never see your family again why did you choose us over your family?"

Naruto smirked at her as he began to explain..." Well I learned from my experiences in life that being selfish gets you nowhere. So I figured I could really give those people who's family was taken away from them. My mom, dad , jiji and ero-sannin sacrificed their lives to protect either me or the village and I couldn't be selfish in taking them back."

Ino, Hinata and Temari were suprised to hear such calm explanation. Naruto seemed to have changed much throughout the years.

" If you think I've changed, yes I have because I no longer am Naruto Uzumaki the goofy clown kid, now I'm Naruto Namikaze, a patient calm shinobi who doesn't need approval or attention. My mistake in the past was being selfish with my goals like becoming Hokage." lazily expressed the blond as he stretched his arms.

" That doesn't sound selfish to me, I don't understand what you mean, Naruto-san." Temari expressed profoundly.

As Naruto searched for his box of cigarrettes, he smiled at Temari.

" If you think about it, the reason why I wanted to become Hokage was to protect my love ones but also to be acknowledge and respected by my peers and village. What I've learned from my lessons in life is not everyone will grow to like you or respect you and sometimes you have to be content with who respects you. Besides I have a new goal to accomplish."

" What is that?"

" To become the fourth sannin of the hidden leaf village for three reasons. Number one, it allows me to travel to any place I want anytime I want. Secondly to honor my godfather by following in his footsteps and lastly to be able to help others outside of the village." as Naruto spaced out for a bit.

" Sorry about that, anyways, something has been on my mind." questioned Naruto as he placed his fingers over his chin.

" Oh what is it?" asked Temari with a slight eyebrow raised.

" Where did you ladies go to? From what I heard from the Hokage after the teme guys hurted you ladies, she said you all left the village." asked Naruto while placing his shirt back on.

" Yeah ...well we went around Fire country traveling to get our minds off the incidents." sighed the blonde kunoichi.

" Oh I see well I can understand but what else I can sense your chakra levels have gotten a lot stronger than last time." examined Naruto.

" Yeah well we kept ourselves busy by training and learning new types of jutsus and fighting stances and skills." expressed the Sand princess as she placed her chin on her fan.

" I see no wonder you girls are all stronger than before, I sensed something was up. Your chakra levels are more defined and stronger." smirked Naruto as he placed Hinata's head on the bed.

After a minute or two of silence , Naruto decided to break it up.

" So where did you ladies head to? Any specific location or did you travel around the nations?"

"Actually we went to Moon country from what Sakura told us it's quite the beautiful country to live in."

" Well could you please start from the beginning I feel like I'm left out of some conspiracy." chuckled the blonde as he placed a seat to face Temari as he took out a cigarette.

" You smoke?" asked a suprised Temari.

" Yep, it's my favorite habit , helped me through the rough times ." smiled the blonde as he searched through his pockets for the lighter.

" Oh don't let me stop you go ahead tell me the story..." waved Naruto in embarrassment as he lit up his cigarette.

" Fine, anyways it started four years ago..."

Flashback no Jutsu..

The evening sky showed promise as the stars started coming out while the fire bristled in the wind.

" So...it's been two weeks, huh?" expressed Temari with a slight grin hoping to cheer the other girls up.

The rest of the girls could only nod with the exception of Hinata who stood next to Temari with some slight annoyance.

" H-Hey don't l-let w-what happen g-get to you g-girls. We're k-kunoichi and we h-have to get t-through this or e-else we'll n-never achieve what w-we want o-or get t-the respect w-we deserve." expressed the Hyuuga princess while slamming her fist on the tree suprising the rest of the kunoichi.

The rest of the females just looked at Hinata like she had grown a second head.

" Takes the shy one to tell you girls the obvious." chuckled Temari only to sweatdrop at the glares from Ten-Ten, Sakura and Ino.

" Geez I was just kidding take a joke." waved Temari.

As the ladies walked , Temari noticed the sudden quiet of nature and headed towards Hinata.

" Hey Hinata?"

" Y-Yes?"

" Use your buyakugan I think we're under attack." whispered the wind user.

" O-Ok..." as Hinata scanned the area she noticed a small tree branch had been stomped on leaving a small trail of footprints.

Hinata frowned in deep thought after those footprints.

/ Something seems off , all off a sudden the noise is gone and the footprints...it's a trap!/

As they began to pull out their kunais, one of them grabbed a hold of Ino .

" Well , well Konoha scum in our neighborhood..." chuckled darkly the one mysterious figure.

" Who are you calling scum, asshole?" expressed the Yamanaka in a not so friendly voice.

As she began to head towards the Iwa nin, Temari stepped in front of her.

" Relax , I'll take care of this..." as she cracked her knuckles she looked towards the men with a smirk, "Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai (Summoning: Quick Beheading Dance)!"

Temari just looked at the girls before she crouched down to the weasel.

" Hey Temari-san what's up?"

" Well Kamatari we need a little help , mind doing some damage where the Iwa nins are hiding?"

" Sure no prob..."

Temari stood up only to turn to face the girls and only said," You all better hang on he's about to blow you away."

As the Iwa nins looked at the weasel, they were about to laugh until Kamatari used his powerful winds to destroy two thirds of the forest.

The rest of the girls were in shock in how powerful her summon was while Temari gave finger v for victory sign.

" Oh yeah well it's my turn, Ten-Ten could you watch out for my body please?" asked Ino as she stared down one of the Iwa nin.

" Uh sure..."

" Ok...Shintenshin no Jutsu !" shouted the platinum blond as she easily took over one of the Iwa's bodies.

End Flashback

" Wow you guys took on Iwa quiet impressive if I do say so myself." Naruto said in astonished voice.

" Thanks..." slightly blushed Temari as she continued..." But anyways it was like that a few jerkoffs thought they could rape us we beat them up and got to train and visit some very nice places like Snow country which was my favorite."

" Let me guess, never seen snow due to the climate in Suna, huh?" asked Naruto curiously.

" Yeah and the first time I was taken back by the beauty of it." sighed the sand princess.

" Don't worry..." said Naruto as he puffed his cigar to continue..." I'm sure you'll go back someday I promise and I always keep my promises." Naruto said with a thumbs up.

After a while, Hinata and Ino got up to see Naruto making his bed and nodding at them.

" Well ladies get ready tonight's Konoha's ball and you all should be in attendance." expressed Naruto while smoking his cigar and walking with the ladies.

" Wait aren't you going too?" asked Ino in surprise.

" Me , no I don't think jinchuurikis are allowed in the building." laughed Naruto as he walked out of the hospital.

" Catch you laters , ladies." waved Naruto as he vanished in a flash.

The three girls just smiled as they walked away getting ready for a good night or so they thought...

End of Chapter

Sorry for being so short I just wanted to build up a little more about Dan's bastardness but don't worry and also just wanted to put something out for my reviewers and loyal peeps ...

Next Chapter... Konoha's Ball is a bang!!


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto to the Rescue

Disclaimer: None of the characters or plot of the story Naruto belong to me they belong to Masashi Kishimoto or something like that.

First off I'm pissed that Kishimoto keeps killing off main characters and people close to Tsunade and Naruto what is he doing? Trying to get them to act like Sasuke and mourn all the time and secondly why does he continue to add the other characters as heroes? I want Naruto to find and kill Pein's real body without mercy. Damn killing Shizune off was terrible and hopefully Kakashi makes it because if he doesn't then who's next? Tsunade or Sakura? Kishimoto you dirty bastard.

* * *

The night grew dim as the evaporated water spread throughout the village like a slow moving snake waiting for it's pray. The moon was blocked by the jealous clouds as the night of the Konoha Ball took place in the Hidden Leaf village.

Most were enjoying their time dancing in the center of the village where a platform had been placed for all the couples or singles who felt like having a good time with each other. Friends, whether civilians or shinobi, stood together in their inner circle chatting it up , smiling having a good time.

Naruto on the other hand, was on his old broken down apartment building which he constructed using Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu of course and was having a smoke looking down at the village.

" It's a real nice night...but something seems strange. I better be on alert I sense a dark chakra of a certain Okama sannin." smirked Naruto as he smoked his cigar.

/ Don't worry Ero-sennin I will take down your ex-teammate I swear./ thought Naruto as he looked up at the stars.

A few minutes later, Asuma walked upstairs to see Naruto looking at the sky.

" Well I never thought I see the day when someone other than a Nara would enjoy the night sky. " commented Asuma with a playful shake of his head.

" Oh hey Asuma-sensei, what's up?" asked the confused blond.

" Nothing much just felt like getting to know you better Naruto after all, you and I share the habit of smoking and that makes us smoking buddies." said Asuma as he walked towards Naruto's direction pulling out a cigarrette.

" I suppose but the difference is I don't have a wife to nag me on not smoking and you do." chuckled Naruto.

" Touche, anyways what are you doing up here? You should be down there celebrating the peaceful times with all your friends...After all you made this happen." stated Asuma while patting Naruto on the back.

" I guess... just felt like having a smoke and relax a bit." sighed Naruto as he puffed out the smoke.

" Yes , but I also see that your still in pain due to your sensei's death so don't lie. I'm sorry about your sad dilemma by the way he was an honorable man." sadly said Asuma.

" Loyal? Yes, Honorable? Hell no he was a pervert but he was my family the last bit it never really stops hurting." said Naruto as he lowered his head.

" I bet but you must understand we all have grown to care about you Naruto-san and we feel that you shouldn't face this problem on your own. Trust in someone like you used to when you were little when you talked to everyone now your more quiet than Shino-san that isn't you. Your father and mother and even Jiraiya-sama would be saddened to see their young sunshine in such pain."

" You're probably right, but anyways why else have you come? Has something troubled you?" asked Naruto curiously as he looked at Asuma.

" Yes I noticed that in my funeral you shed tears for me but I had not done anything to deserve your tears so why did you?" asked a confused.

" Asuma-sensei please even the smallest gesture of you being kind to me was enough to make you part of my special people I would care for, that and you trained me and thus you were a sensei like your brother, or Jiraiya-sempai or JiJi, Kakashi and others. Trust me I was just as saddened by your death as everyone else." sad smiled Naruto before turning back to see below the village streets.

" So that month just piled on hell for you...I gotta tell you Naruto-san you really are as amazing as my brother tells will is strong and even when life beats the holy hell out of you , you stand up , face it's ugly head and just smile. Your damn tough as nails!" exclaimed Asuma as both he and Naruto laughed at the gesture.

When they finally grew silent both Asuma and Naruto saw the purple haze coming into the village.

" What is that? It looks like some kind of mist but I haven't seen anything like that before." said the confused Jounin.

" Asuma-sensei prepare yourself, he's here and I suggest you wear a mask." Naruto said while grinning.

" Who's here?"

Naruto remained silent for his dramatic answer..." Orochimaru."

Asuma's eyes grew wide in shock but recovered quickly as he left for his home.

/ Teme snake it's time you finally get what's coming to you./ smirked the blond jinchuuriki as he walked inside to his house to get his trusty coat of honor.

Meanwhile in the streets...

The organizers set the village with bright lights and stools as many restaurants were open, people from children to adults were dressed up for the occasion as they set up the dance floors for people who of course were in the mood to shake it. Everyone was having too much fun to even notice the haze coming into the village.

The kunoichi were just walking and laughing when Shino and Kiba appeared.

" Hey ladies how's it going?" waved Kiba.

" H-Hello Kiba-san, Shino-san ." bowed Hinata towards her two ex-teammates.

" Hey Kiba, Shino."

As they finished their saying hello's , Shino finally spoke up.

" Has anyone seen where Naruto-san has gone off to?" asked the curious Aburame if you could tell from his clothing.

" Yeah we had seen him early he said he wasn't going to be here tonight." stated Ino as she took a sip of her drink.

" What? That can't be Naruto he's always a fun guy to be around." Kiba expressed his shocked behavior .

" Yes but things have changed Kiba-san, Naruto-san's life has been on a downhill recently. You can't expect for Naruto-san to be the same after all he's lost and learned about himself. He carries such a burden that no one should have." said Shino as he fixed his glasses.

" Yeah you're right, I mean if I was him I don't think I could be happy." sighed Kiba in sadness.

The group just looked down on the floor slightly saddened only for Hinata to shake the tears that were about to come out of her.

" Y-Yess but I believe w-we can make N-Naruto-kun's life better if w-we can make him understand t-that he doesn't have to f-face these problems alone. Maybe then we can get the old Naruto-kun back at least I hope so." sighed Hinata.

" Yeah I can't stand to see Naruto look so glum after all he's done for people. He's a sweet guy and he especially doesn't deserve to be sad." said Ino with a despondent face.

The group nodded in agreement before their surrounding started to get foggy.

" H-Hey what is this..." asked Kiba as he started to get drowzy.

" I-I don't know but it is making my i-insects sleep.." said Shino as he fell on the floor with the rest of Konoha knocking out from the mist.

With Orochimaru and Dan...

The snake had a huge grin as his plan was coming into tutition with every shinobi falling asleep.

" Yes it is time to make Konoha pay." evil chuckled Orochimaru as he and Dan vanished ninja style

The two did not notice a certain frog that had just spied on them and quickly left to inform the new sannin.

With Naruto ...

As he sat on his bed and thought of a plan to defeat the last sannin, Gamakichi jumped into the house.

" Yo Gamakichi do you have anything to report?" asked Naruto as he pulled out some candy for the frog and gave some to the little frog.

After he ate the candy, the frog nodded in conformation..." Yeah boss , Orochimaru is in a new body from what I remember it's Kabuto and his new alliance partner named Dan."

Naruto's eyes grew big...Tsunade's lover Dan was part of the attack? Then maybe he was responsible for Nawaki's death.

/ What to do if I kill Dan, Tsunade is going to hate me forever and let's not forget he's Shizune-chan's uncle. Damn it unless I can make him come out of the woods, it's going to be difficult to defeat both of them. Maybe I don't want him to show his face it would truly break Tsunade-baa-chan's heart and Shizune's so I'm going to have to be smart about this./ thought Naruto while placing his fist on underneath his chin.

" Well I'll take care of it when it comes too, so for now I'll worry about the Okame sannin." expressed the focus Naruto.

Naruto then placed his Sannin clothes on and vanished in a flash surprising the young frog before he poofed away.

As Naruto walked through the fog, he noticed that Orochimaru seemed to have brought some Iwa back up in case of anyone trying to play hero.

" I see well it's my turn to play...Hiraishin no Jutsu!" shouted Naruto as his wrist band began to glow yellow before he vanished in the fog and silently killed the entire group that had the civilians and some shinobi hostage.

Asuma stormed to see his beloved Kurenai on the floor knocked out only to see Naruto standing above him.

" Is she..."

" No she's fine this was a knock out gas, I bet Orochimaru wanted to kill Tsunade-sama first to the village to show his supposed superiority and then kill us all but don't worry she'll be fine. First we need to round up some of the shinobi together and civilians and then we get the snake bastard." lowly growled Naruto as Asuma nodded of course wearing a mask that Naruto told him to for them to bump into Kakashi.

" Yo." waved the silver haired jounin as he eye smiled at the two while carrying an injured Iwa that he personally took care of.

" Hey Kakashi-sensei just so you know.."

" Yep I got the sense Orochimaru was behind this so who takes care of him?" asked Kakashi curiously.

" I will, not only because I want to but because I have to he betrayed two of my special people and for that he will not go unpunished." Naruto said as he looked towards the Hokage tower scrunching his eyebrows with a determination not seen since his own father took on Kyuubi. Kakashi and Asuma couldn't help but be impressed at Naruto's calm demeanor and spirit.

" Very well, me and Asuma will take care of the villagers and try to wake up all the shinobi, I know the Anbu must also be awake." nodded the jounin as the three separated with each own goal.

Naruto walked slowly as he still had a thought about how to attack Dan.

" Maybe if , nope well I'll see when it happens." and Naruto ran as he hurried to save Tsunade, Shizune and Nawaki.

Meanwhile with Kakashi and Asuma...

They had finally finished rounding up the shinobi and saw that Neji , Shino and Temari had gotten up.

" Well at least we got some people to help." Kakashi looked at Asuma.

" What happened, first minute I'm fine and then I blacked out." asked the woozy sand nin.

" Well Orochimaru used some sort of sleeping haze to knock out most of the shinobi. Some Anbu were able to protect themselves and us too." said Asuma as he helped Temari stand up while Kakashi helped Shino and Neji up.

" I see so most of the shinobi are still out?" asked Shino who got a nod in conformation.

" Let us try to help wake up the rest of our friends and the civilians." Neji stated as the group started shaking the rest of the sleeping shinobi.

Meanwhile with Naruto...

Slowly he opened the door as a small creak noise was made, Naruto looked to the left and to the right to make sure that no one was ready to ambush him as he slowly walked in the hallway as he neared the two doors.

Walking in, he saw a blond haired female tied up and struggling to get free.

" Yo Oroch come on out you know we still need to have a chat and you lying in the dark is not fun to see." shouted the blond as he walked towards Tsunade.

As he approached the figure tried to slash him with a knife only for Naruto to fall backwards while kicking the demonic doll out the window.

" N-Naruto!" shouted Tsunade who was tied up and hold on the wall with Shizune out cold and Nawaki scared.

" Ahh, Naruto-kun you've made it. It's been awhile since we've met." grinned the dark figure as he walked out of the dark shadows to reveal his old figure.

" So able to transform to your old self huh, quite impressive snake." Naruto stated with a smirk.

" I sense your sarcasm, but oh well , I don't care much for it or this village, now I'm here to kill Tsunade-chan here and sink this village into the ground." chuckled the sannin with a sadistic grin in his face.

" I see is it because the village didn't appoint you the Hokage or is it cause your little Sasuke-kun didn't want to be your little love toy?" mockingly asked Naruto with a fake pout.

" Foolish boy do not even bring that traitor up to me do you hear?" shouted the sannin as Naruto laughed.

" Yeah look who's calling the kettle black... anyways let's get this fight started." exclaimed the legacy of Minato as he prepared his stance.

" Oh I'm not alone Naruto-kun let me bring out my associate..." Orochimaru waved as a new hooded person walked out from the darkness not surprising Naruto as he just crossed his arms in boredom.

" Trust me Oroch, I got the identity of him..." Naruto pointed at the hooded man," My sources informed me of his little alliance with your self, tch what a damn shame." shook his head in disappointment.

/ Curse those damn frogs, they have revealed too much./ angrily thought Oroch until he had an evil idea.

" Oh I see you've gotten smarter than before Naruto-kun I suppose you should reveal yourself, oh and by the way Tsunade-chan I think you should pay attention, maybe it's someone you may know." winked the sadistic sannin as Naruto's eyes grew big knowing it could be bad.

" He could but perhaps he should not show his ugly face after all when you're face is covered maybe it's for a reason." said Naruto as he threw kunais at the two shinobi who dodged it easily.

" My friend show your face to the world." cackled the sannin as the hooded man revealed himself to be none other than Dan.

" Hello Tsunade-hime it's been a while." smirked the traitor as Tsunade was in the state of shock and hurt.

" Y-You, why Dan-kun, I loved you." sobbed the broken Hokage.

" Did you ever stop to wonder who killed Nawaki-chan? It was me as for that love stuff, I never loved you. It was all an act, well I did like your tits but other than that who would love a whore." sadistically said Dan as Naruto threw a shuriken at him.

" Fuck you Dan, Tsunade-chan is no whore she's a sweet woman and you'll pay for hurting her." snarled Naruto as he began to summon his powers to transform to sage mode when Orochimaru launched a thousand snakes at Naruto causing the blond to evade and free both Tsunade and Shizune as he picked her up and got behind a desk awaiting an assault.

" Tsunade-baa-chan we've got to think of something." the agitated boy said only to see the slug sannin in tears.

" H-He didn't l-love me, I-I was a fool to think anyone w-would love me..." sobbed the woman before Naruto slapped her, surprising the hysteric woman.

" First off sorry for the slap but you needed to come to your senses. Secondly, me and Shizune love you like family and so does your little brother and none of us want to see you hurt. Lastly there was a man who loved you more than anything in the world and it was Jiraiya, that man would kill anyone who broke your heart. Trust me on this he loved you so your statement is false and very emo and that's not you. So stop with this sympathy because I used to do it too and that's not what strong people do." sadly sighed Naruto as he wiped Tsunade's tears away and smiled at her.

" Oh Naru-chan I think you forgot to save someone." chuckled the cocky sannin as he held a grasp on the poor young boy.

" Help!!" shouted the young boy in fear.

" Now that we hold all the cards we will give you Nawaki-san for the exchange of Tsunade-san. Agreed?" smiled the evil snake sannin.

Naruto was about to reply no when Tsunade stopped him and whispered in his ear to allow herself to sacrifice and as soon as she walked forward they let the little boy go and he ran into the arms of the little sister as Shizune woke up.

" N-Naruto-san what is going on? " asked the confused medic nin.

" Trust me you don't want to know." Naruto said waving off her question as he looked back to see Nawaki crying before Dan dragging Tsunade towards Orochimaru.

" No Tsunade-sama!!" shouted the raven haired assistant.

" It's ok Shizune I'll be in a better place." fake smiled Shodaime's granddaughter as Oroch grabbed his sword raising it above preparing to strike the woman as both Shizune and Nawaki hugged each other with tears streaming down their eyes while Naruto glared at the two with such fury that even the Kyuubi shook in slight fear.

The sword slowly in time began to fall as Tsunade accepted her death approach she closed her eyes. As the sound of the world went mute she thought it was over...or so she thought.

" Double Rasengan!!" shouted the stranger as it struck both Orochimaru and Dan sending them crashing through the wall as a smoke appeared from the window as a man appeared with a sudden wind bursting in.

Naruto and the rest could look on as the person walked out of the smoke to send a shockwave throughout Konoha...

" Ero-sennin?"

To Be Continued...

Sorry for such a short chapter but I hope next chapter it can explain the sudden revelations and why I did what I did?

Next time...Somebody better say their prayers, a pervert's back in town and he's not to happy that his hime has been wreckened with.


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto to the Rescue

I don't own this story, well I do but not the product or it's characters so don't blame me for what's been going on. Also I've been hearing rumors that Sasuke will die on the show. Just for info, Madara will kills Sasuke's stupid ass. So please quote me on this and then show off how I was wrong and you all were right. That will teach me to behave and such and to obey my reviewers command.

As for the latest controversy I assure you I did nothing wrong but to comment a lovely anime girl's ass and all I got was a slap in the face.

* * *

The room stood quiet unable to speak as the gallant Jiraiya stood there with his white hair, painted face and his vest all on him and the thing is he had a scowl on his face before he turned and bend down to Tsunade's level.

" You ok Tsunade-hime?" asked the frog sannin as he lend her a hand to get up as Tsunade took it, still in a daze to see Jiraiya and touched his face.

" You really are alive?" whispered Tsunade to Jiraiya who grinned and nodded as he kneeled to help the woman up.

" Well this certainly is a party, so who fights who?" asked Naruto as he eyed Dan and Orochimaru.

" You get Orochimaru, Dan is all mine." Jiraiya glared at the man who broke his beloved's heart.

" Fine not a big deal to me I was about to kill both of them anyways." shrugged Naruto as he readied his stance.

" Foolish boy do you not know who I am? I'm am a legendary sannin and you think you could defeat me?" arrogantly proclaimed Orochimaru snorting at the idea of Naruto defeating.

" First off Oroch it's been a while since we tangled and I've gotten strong enough to hold my own. Secondly who said about defeat? I'm here to end your life after betraying Jiji and killing him." snarled Naruto as he eyed the sannin.

" The old fool? Who cares about him, he showed me enough for me to no longer need this pathetic village." chuckled Orochimaru only to have a chair thrown at him before ducking.

" That old fool you are insulting was the first person in my life to believe in me and my skills. There are three lessons that you need to learn about me, number one, anyone that insults my friends and family will seriously be beaten or destroyed, two threatening my home is a serious violation that will go as murder when I kill you and lastly, underestimating my skills will lead to your downfall, ask Pein, Uchiha Madara, and Sasuke and you'll find out." smirked the blonde holding up his three fingers to imply the rules of Naruto.

Orochimaru just chuckled at what he thought was a joke... " You defeating those three I don't believe you little demon. Surely no one can defeat them." The sannin just brushed off the idea of the two leaders of the most powerful organization and a clan prodigy to be defeated by Naruto.

" Oh I wish you had seen it Oroch, this kid..." as he ruffled the blond's hair grinned with glory..." killed two of the most powerful shinobi alive and brought the Uchiha's arrogant ass back home. Here have this I think you might remember it..." Jiraiya said as he threw Madara's cloak to the snake.

" N-No i-it cannot be...i-it's Madara's!!" shook the sannin in fear as he looked back at the cold glare of Naruto.

" That's right and I'm about to show you a new seal technique." smirked Naruto as he began to do the handsigns for summoning the death god horrifying the room before he changed the last part.

" Summon box of the Reaper!!" shouted the blonde as a small cube appeared in front of Naruto and Jiraiya while Orochimaru just snorted.

" What is this attempt? I suppose you couldn't even summon the Death God how pathetic." remarked the snake sannin only to have Naruto chuckle at him for a bit.

" What makes you think I would summon him? No this was a technique I created where I could create a box that once I kill the opponent or gain a certain amount of my opponent's blood their souls are to be captured by the box and sent to Shinigami without me dying with you. A better version of the technique Jiji and my father used don't you think?" responded the blonde to have six pairs of eyes shock and awe at the new seal.

" Y-You lie!! Stop saying such childish things!" shouted the frighten snake.

" Well I guess you want a test drive and seeing as I'm behind you..." as a Naruto poofed behind Orochimaru and stabbed him, the box aimed at Kabuto or shall we say Oroch and began to suck his soul.

" N-N-NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" was the scream as the body went limp and the box closed as it vanished into the dirt while the whole room went quiet until Dan and Jiraiya began to assault each other with kicks and punches before Dan tackled Jiraiya lauching the both from the room into the ground below.

Dan smirked as he drew a kunai aiming it at Jiraiya's heart preparing to land the final blow.

" Goodbye you pathetic excuse for a shinobi.." as he began to place it into the frog sannin's heart, a super powerful punch launched Dan into the building.

" Don't ever lay your hands on him!" growled the pony-tailed Hokage as she cracked her knuckles in anger.

Shizune and Nawaki just gawked at the blonde woman while Naruto just raised an eyebrow before he chuckled and went to arrest Dan.

" You ok pervert?" asked the worried slug sannin.

" O-Oh yeah j-just peachy." groaned Jiraiya as Tsunade helped him up.

" Sorry about what happened Tsu-hime you deserve better than that." sighed Jiraiya only to get a pair of soft lips smashed into his face and for a minute felt like he was in heaven.

" No Jiraiya, I owe you an apology, because even though you've been a big pervert, you've always been there for me so...thank you." smiled Tsunade as he grabbed his hand and blushed.

" I see two teenagers holding hands how sad." sarcastically said Naruto as he hung from the tree trunk with his chakra upside down as both sannin glared at Naruto.

" Yo." waved the blonde ignoring the killer intent and just ate an apple.

As Jiraiya looked around the thing he noticed was Naruto, his red jacket with black flames and his jounin vest, he resembled so much like Minato that it was scary.

" Oh yeah Tsunade, Jiraiya I'm a sannin now isn't that great? I'm your equal now." smirked Naruto at the reaction of Tsunade, Jiraiya,and Shizune.

" Y-Y-Your a sannin?" stuttered Jiraiya and Tsunade.

" Yep finished my training and best thing people respect me now but I digress we should be heading towards the villagers and shinobi and see if they're well." calmly explained Naruto as the others looked like the blonde had grown a second head.

" Well come on don't tell me you can't move faster, ero-sempai, hentai hag let's get going." smirked the blonde as the two other sannin behind him started chasing the blonde to beat the hell out of them, but would be sadly disappointed that they could no longer defeat the young man.

Meanwhile in the center of town...

The crowd had slowly begun to awaken to see clouds disappear and the night sky visible again.

" Ugh what happened?" asked the groggy Ino as she was helped up by Shino.

" We were under some sort of attack, I don't know who but the only ones awake were Kakashi-sensei, Naruto-san, Asuma-sensei, Temari-san, Neji-san and I. There were some Oto nins with him but we took care of it."the young man fixed his glasses.

" S-So where's Naruto-kun?" asked the Hyuuga heiress.

" Yo." waved Naruto as he had poofed in with Jiraiya and Tsunade walking slowly and surprising to everyone there holding hands with Shizune and Nawaki running behind to catch up to them.

" So how did this happen?" asked Kakashi curiously who had just arrived as well to see two blushing sannin.

" Well Kakashi-sensei, everything went down the crap hole when I discovered that Dan was a traitor to the village since he became a shinobi and had joined forces with Oroch. So out of nowhere this guy appears..." the blonde then just points at Jiraiya ..." we defeat both Oroch and Dan and well that's the end I suppose." sighed the blonde.

" Don't forget the part where Tsunade-sama recognized Jiraiya-sama's feelings, Naruto-kun." giggled Shizune as Tsunade blushed while the girls went aww and some of the guys nodded in appreciation.

" Yeah yeah but two see two ugly ass monsters holding hands, that's just disgusting." yawned Naruto as two pairs of fists nearly connected only for the jinchuuriki vanish in a yellow flash.

" Come here you baka Kimpatsu gaki!" shouted the young buxom Hokage as Naruto smirked from the tree.

" Hey take a joke mister I was just kidding." Naruto shook his head in disappointment but realized he made an error and Tsunade's fist connected to the young man launching him through some houses.

After reappearing, Tsunade called everyone in to the Hokage room or what was left and explained what had taken place leaving Naruto and Jiraiya alone to chat once again. After the long silence between the two, Jiraiya cleared his throat as he began to talk.

" Look at you Naruto you're the spitting image of your father." smiled Jiraiya only for Naruto to turn around and look at him non-chalantly.

" I guess." was all the blonde's answer as Jiraiya looked at Naruto, he clearly wasn't the same as he once remembered. The Naruto he remembered was loud and obnoxious but this Naruto was quiet, calm and passive.

" Jiraiya-sempai, what would you do if someone like Pein questioned all your beliefs into the ground, a girl you ignored most of your life told you she loved you then got beat up by the attacker, and to find out your father was the Hokage of a village all while losing two sisters and my other sensei? What could you do through all that? Nothing and you know why, because there was no time for me to mourn, or to blame myself, because I still had a job to do. I realize now that the Hokage job is never for me and for many reasons, I don't have the same heart and passion like I used to and if someone like Pein could easily manipulate words and cause me to nearly go nine-tails how strong am I really? I wonder if I still have things to learn before I am ready for Sage mode or controlling the fox's power. That's why I brought my friend's loved ones so they won't stop me from heading out to journey to calm my soul. I'm not like I used to be Jiraiya-sama, that old Naruto is gone." sighed Naruto as he pulled out a cigarette and blew out the air as Jiraiya stood quiet and nodded. Kushina and Minato would be bursting in tears to hear their child so broken.

What they didn't realize that the meeting room had everyone staring at the crystal ball and everyone looked upset or saddened at the images.

/ He still blames himself for all our deaths, stupid gaki it was never your fault./ thought Tsunade as she watched the other shinobi look hurt or saddened by the news.

" Kid that was years ago, you couldn't do nothing for that girl she wanted to protect you and people laughed at your ideas before and you just took it in stride." Jiraiya expressed seriously as Naruto waved it off.

" First off all when you've gotten blame for thousands of deaths for years you get used to getting accused of someone else's death, so for me Hinata's death was my fault, sure she's alive now, but I should have been the one to get hit with all of Pein's power I had the fox's healing powers after all and secondly something about that man said was so crystal clear that for once I understood why maybe my dreams were stupid. His concept was human but not human you know?" questioned the blonde as he put out his cigarrette and smiled at Jiraiya.

" But it's good to see you again Ero-sennin and I hope you and Tsunade-chan live a good, healthy life together cause I know you love her more than anything." smirked Naruto as Jiraiya patted the young man in the back.

" True but I care about you godson and remember I'll be here if you need me." smiled the frog sannin.

" Of course but I do need this trip, maybe my thoughts will become clearer on what I want in life once I'm out there you know?" asked Naruto as he stared at the moon.

" Yeah I got you and I've got to say you've gotten a lot smarter and wiser in your past few years Naruto." chuckled Jiraiya as he ruffled Naruto's blonde hair.

" So why don't you call Tsu-hime baa-chan anymore, if you haven't noticed it has made her feel like you don't care about her." questioned Jiraiya as Naruto shook a no at him.

" It's nothing like that , I just learned that I'm grateful for my life and therefore shouldn't push my luck with her I still care about her like family." said Naruto as he continued to puff his smoke.

" So how come you came back to life, Ero-sennin, I mean I sure as hell didn't bring you back." wondered the blonde as Jiraiya gave Naruto a smile.

" Well it's the darnest thing, you see Kami herself seemed to grow a shine for you boy and thought that maybe she would give you a break and well I was suggesting to her to bring your mom or dad but those two stubborn people said I should take the opportunity and so I did." calmly explained the frog sannin as Naruto looked at the sun and smiled as a tear dropped from his cheek.

" Well it's good to have you back perv." Naruto gave Jiraiya a cheesy thumbs up as the young man received one from Jiraiya.

" Good to be back, gaki."

Then the silence ate them alive again as Naruto waved goodbye before he walked home deciding he would gather his stuff, he had decided that within a week the young blonde would take off and retrieve some of himself he lost a long time ago.

Jiraiya looked at the diminishing blonde and sighed, Naruto always felt sad about small stuff but now he had put so much weight on himself that his expectations had become too great.

/ Hope you find what your looking for gaki, I sure as hell know you earned the title of sannin these past few weeks and months. Minato, Kushina you sure are missed by most but the one that needs you right now is your son. Keep him safe./ thought the sannin as he walked away.

Back in the Hokage tower...

Everyone just stood quiet as they all replayed the conversations over and over again.

" So Naruto's still placing blame on himself? That's not good Tsunade-sama." worriedly expressed Shizune as she looked at the boy who she had grown to admire and like not that she would admit it.

" Yes seems Naruto's still not as mentally healthy as first thought." said Tsunade as most kept thinking about the situation.

" Tsunade-sama what are we supposed to do? Naruto-kun's badly hurt and none of us know what do?" asked the exasperated Ino and Tsunade could clearly see that it bothered the rookie nine that they couldn't cheer Naruto up they almost felt like they let the blonde down.

" Listen he's still going through a rough patch just keep trying and eventually he'll come around just don't give up on Naruto." said Tsunade as everyone nodded as they walked out the Hokage's room.

/ Most of all Naruto stop giving up on yourself, you have meant the most to all of us and we don't want to see you walk the path of the traiter Uchiha./ Tsunade looked out the window as she placed her head on her shoulder trying to think of a way to make Naruto come back.

The next day...

As the streets were packed by civilians either chit chatting or busy buying products, Naruto walked slowly with his red jacket with the black flames flapping with the wind blowing the man's jacket like a proud flag swirls through the windy days. The look of the young man said it all, he was tired, confused and just looked distant that is until three certain young shinobi bumped into him.

" Watch were you're ...Naruto-niisan hey!" smiled the brown haired boy as he hugged Naruto surprising the young man.

" Oh hey Konohamaru good to see you and I see your with your teammates." smiled Naruto as he saw Udon bow to him in respect and was Moegi blushing as she stared at him? Weird.

" Hello Naruto-sama it's a pleasure to see you again." calmly said Udon as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

" You don't need to call me sama I'm good with you calling me just Naruto." chuckled the blonde as he ruffled Udon's hair before he looked at Moegi.

" Hi Moegi it's been..." was all Naruto could say as the girl hid behind Konohamaru with a blush on her face.

" H-Hello N-Naruto-kun." stuttered the young teen girl surprising Naruto and Konohamaru of her calling him Naruto-kun.

/ That tone of voice reminds me of someone I just can't figure out who./ thought the blonde as a certain Hyuuga a few distances away sneezed at being mentioned.

" Well I don't remember you being shy Moegi but it's been good to see you three so what's up?" asked Naruto as Konohamaru slapped his head turned red of embarrassment.

" Yeah the old lady asked for you saying that she needs you for a mission. Something about a priestess or something." Konohamaru explained as Naruto nodded his head in understanding and vanished in a yellow flash causing three young teens to gasp in amazement.

With Tsunade...

She couldn't stop humming a happy tune she didn't know why but today was a fine day indeed. Last night she had one of the greatest nights with Jiraiya treating her like a princess and when she kissed him..well Tsunade was getting a major blush thinking about it not noticing the smirking blonde behind her.

" So everything went well huh Tsunade-sama?" questioned Naruto as she fell backwards on her chair.

" Stupid gaki next time warn me that you're here instead of scaring the crap out of me." lectured Tsunade.

" Very well, so you called for a mission of some sorts?" curiously asked Naruto as the blonde buxom woman tapped on her table as she kept looking out the window.

" Yes we've got an emergency mission, the priestess Shion has been kidnapped and taken hostage. Demon country has asked us for their help therefore since your a sannin you are allowed to reject or take this mission. So what are you going to do?" asked Tsunade with her hands clasp together as she eyed Naruto who just grabbed his chin before he shook his head.

" Well I'm taking it of course but who else is coming with me, certainly I'm going to need back up."

The young blonde woman looked out most of the shinobi of the hidden leaf had already gone to other missions the only ones left were Lee, Ino, and of course Shizune due to the fact Team Kurenai and Team Asuma were called by Star village.

" Well we don't have much man power do we? Oh well I'll take what I can get, so I'm taking Lee, Ino and Shizune ok." sighed Naruto as the door opened to reveal Shizune.

" Tsunade-sama I've brought you some tea... Hello Naruto-kun." lightly blushed Shizune as Tsunade smirked finding some gossip while Naruto just scratched his head in confusion and just waved.

" Well Shizune-san due to the fact we're low on shinobi availability your coming with me to Demon country to find and save Shion." calmly explained Naruto as Shizune's eyes widen at being hired for a mission.

" Well that settles it, so go rendezvous your team and get going." Tsunade ordered as Naruto and Shizune bowed before they both walked out the room.

Silence was all the thing going on as Naruto would just look at Shizune before she blushed at the attention.

" So sorry to hear about your uncle again." Naruto said as he walked slowly with his hands in his pockets.

" I'm just disappointed in him I wish he hadn't hurt Tsunade-sama like that. She's been like a mother to me." sighed the young brunette as Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder.

" Nothing we could have done, Tsunade-baa-chan just had to realize that sometimes the things we seek are not what they appear to be. In the end, we realize the things we took for granted is worth fighting for."

Shizune looked at Naruto and nodded with a small smile, maybe it was better for Tsunade to find out after she seemed happier with Jiraiya than even with her uncle.

" Anyways I see Rock Lee over there so let's head over." Naruto and Shizune walked towards the bowl hair cut man as he was spilling his flames of youth on the restaurant.

" As I was youthfully standing there..." stopped mid sentence as he noticed his blonde comrade walking his way..." Oh Naruto-kun how are your flames of youth today?" asked Lee as he smiled brightly at the two making Shizune nervous while Naruto shook it off.

" Pretty good Lee but I've gotten a certain mission and I'm going to need your help." said Naruto as the eccentric green spandex jounin grew a bigger smile.

" Why of course I would join your youthful quest Naruto-kun!! Your adventures have led me to be envious of your power of youth and thus in order to become stronger I should join such adventures." stood up Lee as he gave Naruto and Shizune a thumbs up.

" Eh right anyways we still need to get Ino so let's hurry.." and the trio rushed off as they went to the Yamanaka's flower shop.

Meanwhile at the flower shop...

Ino Yamanaka was having a terrible day, her favorite dress had ripped, she broke two vases for the roses and she was stuck in the shop while the rest of the shinobi were all out doing missions.

" This stinks, even forehead is out on a mission and I'm stuck working. I wish Ibiki-sensei would train me for Interrogation. If you have any mercy kami you'll help me get out of this shop." and just like that Ino's prayer was answered as Naruto walked into the store.

" Yo Ino, we've got an emergency mission and I need you so if you want come..." as soon as the words got out of Naruto, Ino jumped from the counter, wrote a note and placed it on the table and smiled at Naruto.

" Let's go!" excitedly said the platinum blonde kunoichi as Naruto raised an eyebrow before he exited the shop.

After finally coming together, the four shinobi stood around with Naruto pulling out the info on the suspects of the kidnapping. After looking at the images the blonde stood shocked.

" Naruto-kun why are you surprised to see these criminals?" curiously asked Lee as Ino and Shizune wondered as well.

" Lee it's because I've faced these criminals before, in past missions I defeated them, we've got to hurry." Naruto's panicked voice answered as the shinobi took off.

Next chapter...I'll reveal the criminals but I have given you some clues so dattebayo everyone and remember children are our mistake.

To Yondaime-sama he's one bad motha...such my mouth but I'm just talking about Yondie...anyways I hope Naruto kills Pein and begins preparations to kill Sasuke


End file.
